Melody of the silence
by CrazyNight
Summary: Le cœur de Roy se figea lorsqu'il vit les yeux écarlates se poser sur lui. La chaîne de la haine est brisée, mais a-t-elle réellement disparue? Vous croyiez que tout était fini...ce n'est que le début.
1. Explosifs

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis heureuse de vous présenter... MA PREMIÈRE FANFICTION!  
**

**Ou plutôt devrais-je dire 'l'ensemble des trucs étranges qui me sont sortis de la tête'. ^^**

**Cette fanfiction devrait durer environ six chapitres, mais comme je suis tantôt une paresseuse tantôt une bosseuse... ce sera la surprise ;)**

**Attention, DANGER!**

**Présence de nombreux OC. Si vous détestez ce genre de personnages, la petite croix rouge en haut à droite est là pour vous.**

**Même chose pour les homophobes, parce que mon esprit pervers vous a concocté un petit yaoi. Nyark, nyark, nyark. **

**Non, n'ayez pas peur, revenez chers lecteurs! **

**Rating  
**

**Je dirais un rating M. **

**Mes OC n'ayant pas la classe des personnages d'Hiromu Arakawa, présence de vocabulaire grossier. ^^'  
**

**Couples**

**Roy x Riza, c'est évident ^^**

**Un yaoi entre deux OC (je n'en dis pas plus...)**

**Et... Je crois que c'est tout -'**

**Disclaimer**

**Les OC m'appartiennent (logique), mais en ce qui concerne les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa T_T**

**Peut être que quand je sortirai de l'asile... **

**Spoilers  
**

**Cette fanfiction est une suite de Fullmetal Alchemist, donc mieux ne pas la lire si vous n'avez pas fini la série...  
**

**Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

…

Alors ça y est ? C'est terminé ? À moins que ce ne soit que le commencement,

_Le début de la fin._

Comme c'est calme maintenant, je n'entends plus rien… Je suis peut-être devenu sourd.

Ce n'est pas plus mal après tout,

_Pour ce que les gens ont à dire._

Il fait noir, mais je sais que je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai juste les yeux fermés.

Dommage…

_Parce que tôt ou tard, il faudra que je les ouvre._

Que je regarde la réalité en face, cette réalité avec sa haine et sa souffrance, baignant dans le sang de ceux que l'on a aimé et qui ne sont plus.

À moins que leur vérité ne soit qu'un mensonge.

_Tout comme ma vie._

…

- Eh Tarek ! Tu rêves ou quoi ?!

- Mmmh ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Le brun qui l'accompagnait leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Depuis combien de temps connaissait-il Tarek ? Quatre ans ? Cinq ? Une éternité… Depuis le début de la fin en fait.

Il ne put retenir un rire discret; on disait que certaines personnes ne changent jamais et il fallait croire que c'était vrai : Tarek était toujours aussi inconscient.

Il se força donc à prendre son plus beau sourire avant de lui susurrer d'une voix mielleuse :

- Ce qui se passe, mon Tarek-adoré-que-je-rêve-d'étrangler, c'est que si on se fait chopper ici par les vigiles, on risque de…

Il s'interrompit.

Son camarade, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, l'incita à poursuivre :

- Oui ? Que va-t-il nous arriver ?

L'adolescent releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Les rayons du clair de lune se reflétaient dans ses yeux bleus. Il avait passé sa vie à mentir, à tel point qu'il avait oublié qui il était réellement. Mais il restait persuadé d'une chose : il détestait ne pas avoir raison.

Ce qui était précisément le cas.

Ils avaient été blessés, humiliés, piétinés. Leur jeunesse était brisée et leur avenir incertain.

L'amour, la confiance, la générosité et le bonheur, ils ne s'en rappelaient plus. Survivre était leur seule préoccupation. Ils ne connaissaient que la violence, la haine, le désespoir et la mort.

Que pouvaient-ils donc craindre ? De toute évidence, pas grand-chose.

C'est pourquoi il se contenta de marmonner un inaudible « Alors rien, grouille-toi et arrête de rêvasser » avant de se remettre en route, sous le regard victorieux de son compagnon.

Ils continuèrent de longer le mur du bâtiment, avec pour seul éclairage la lueur d'une lampe. Les ténèbres les entouraient, prenant des allures effrayantes, en attendant de pouvoir les engloutir dans la pénombre. Plus il observait les murs entourés de barbelés, et plus Tarek se réjouissait d'être à l'extérieur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ce dernier marqua un arrêt, avant de regarder le motif tatoué sur son bras.

- C'est ici.

- T'es sûr ? Ça craint quand même un peu. Imagine qu'on se goure…

- Bien sûr que non je ne me suis pas trompé, la carte était vraie. Tu le sais bien, et on a déjà vérifié plusieurs fois il me semble.

- La carte est bonne, mais ça m'étonne que tu la lises sans te tromper…

- Tu sous-entends que je suis stupide ? Kaleb, mon pote, fais gaffe à toi.

- Je ne le sous-entends pas. Je le dis même clairement : tu es débile.

Une gifle amicale mais violente le mit à terre, accompagnée des éclats de rires des deux adolescents. Ils chahutèrent quelques instants, oubliant tout danger. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, le plus grand des deux annonça :

- Allez Kaleb. Vide le sac.

Ce dernier ouvrit son sac à dos, dévoilant une inquiétante quantité de dynamite. Ils installèrent le tout contre l'enceinte du bâtiment, puis s'éloignèrent. Le garçon nommé Tarek sortit alors un détonateur. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer lorsque son camarade déclara les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé :

- Une dernière parole pour la postérité ?

Oui, il en avait une. Que Kaleb foute le camp. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre si ça tournait mal, parce qu'il l'avait entraîné dans ce merdier alors qu'il tenait à lui. Tarek ouvrit la bouche.

_Allez dis-lui._

- Oui ?

_Tu vas parler, oui ou merde ?_

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de trop réfléchir, sinon on y est encore demain.

_Vas-y !_

- Non j'en ai pas, finit-il par murmurer.

_Espèce de connard orgueilleux. C'était si dur ? T'avais la trouille ?_

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Et bien…

Son ami prit un air sérieux. Tarek sourit : Kaleb était vraiment drôle quand il réfléchissait. Les sourcils froncés, le nez retroussé, comme un lapin. Et pourtant quand cela arrivait, le monde entier n'était plus que silence.

- Eh bien… En fait, au cas où je mourrais… je voulais dire à Dieu que… si il existe vraiment… euh, tout ce que j'ai dit sur lui… que c'était qu'un connard, un salopard et tout et tout… Et ben en fait...

Tarek savait où il voulait en venir. Son ami voulait s'excuser, prier pour son propre salut. C'était normal, mais lui ne le ferait pas. Il s'étonna de voir apparaître un large sourire sur le visage du brun quand ce dernier déclara :

- Je reste sur ce que j'ai dit. Dieu, tu n'es qu'un sale con et je vous emmerde toi et tes putains de dogmes.

L'autre eut un hoquet de surprise accompagné d'un rire étouffé.

- C'est mal de dire ça. Tu n'iras pas au paradis Kaleb, surtout avec toutes les injures que tu as proféré.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Tant mieux. Ça m'évitera d'être avec les cons.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas con ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Parce que tu comptais aller au paradis toi ?

Une seconde gifle. De nouveaux rires. Ils avaient appris à sourire dans n'importe quelle situation, pour éloigner la souffrance et la solitude quand ces dernières se faisaient trop près. Cette fois encore, ce fut Tarek qui retrouva son sang froid en premier. Sans attendre que son compagnon de route ne se soit remit de son fou rire ainsi que de la baffe monumentale qu'il avait essuyé, il appuya sur le bouton du détonateur.

Le silence de la nuit vola en éclat, remplacé par une symphonie d'explosion. Une chorale de cris s'éleva alors, accompagnée par l'orchestre des sirènes du bâtiment…

La prison de Central.

* * *

_**Quelques heures auparavant**_

- J'en ai assez, ça fait des heures qu'on roule ! Colonel, je sais que vous approchez de l'âge de la retraite, mais vous ne voudriez pas appuyer un peu sur le champignon ?

- Ed ! Tu ne devrais pas dire ça !

- Edward Elric, si tu ne peux pas te taire, je vais être obligé de te laisser sur le bord de la route.

- Je suis certain que même à pied j'arriverai à vous dépasser. C'est vrai quoi, déjà que c'est loin, on ne risque pas d'arriver avant des années ! Alphonse tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Alphonse afficha une moue boudeuse. Depuis quatre heures qu'ils roulaient, Edward et le colonel n'avaient pas arrêté un instant de se chamailler. De plus, son frère était responsable de la majorité de ces disputes, si bien qu'Alphonse commençait à espérer fortement voir le colonel mettre sa menace à exécution, abandonnant ainsi Ed sur le chemin. En attendant, il décida de détourner la conversation sur un sujet qu'il espérait sans conflit.

- Colonel, dites-nous plutôt qui est ce docteur Mayer, j'en ai entendu parler mais je ne sais plus exactement où et quand.

- Stephen Mayer. Il s'agit d'un des médecins les plus réputés d'Amestris. Le docteur Knox me l'a conseillé pour Havoc car on dit qu'il fait des miracles. Il tient un orphelinat dans un village éloigné près de West City. À mon avis, tu en as entendu parler pendant le génocide Ishbal.

Edward, qui était resté calme jusqu'alors, eut un sursaut et enchaîna :

- Ça y est oui je me souviens ! Il était intervenu avec sa femme dans les villages pour soigner les blessés des deux camps, malgré le danger. Exactement comme…

Il s'interrompit. Une fois de plus, il avait parlé vite et sans réfléchir. Le Fullmetal Alchemist se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Décidemment, c'était dur d'être stupide. Il avait à présent du mal à terminer sa phrase. Ce fut le colonel qui acheva :

- Comme la famille Rockbell, oui. À l'exception du fait qu'ils ont eu plus de chance.

Tout le monde se tut. Une atmosphère de deuil s'était installée dans la voiture, comme si deux fantômes venaient de prendre place sur la banquette arrière, entre Edward et Alphonse. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à regretter les disputes des deux autres, lorsque le colonel rompit le silence :

- Dites-moi les garçons, je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu la chanson 'Melody of the silence' ?

Ils acquiescèrent, se demandant où allait les mener ce jeu de mot douteux, plaisanterie qui ravivait cependant des souvenirs. Une soirée où ils étaient tous les deux, en compagnie de Winry et Pinako. L'émission de radio que la vieille dame affectionnait tant s'était interrompue, remplacée par un son grésillant accompagné de coups de feu et de hurlements. Winry avait pleuré, Al tremblait, et même Ed qui faisait le fier d'habitude n'en menait pas large. Puis, une voix, celle d'un enfant, s'était élevée. Claire, douce, limpide, pur et innocente. Oui, les cris s'étaient interrompus et il avait chanté. Un violon s'était joint à lui. Mais sa voix s'était ensuite brisée, et il avait pleuré avant de couper le contact de la radio, laissant le monde dans le silence. Cette chanson, qui n'avait duré que quelques instants avait profondément marqué le cœur de chacun… mais n'avait pas stoppé le génocide.

Le colonel sortit les deux frères de leur réflexion en ajoutant, toujours sur le même ton neutre :

- Le garçon qui chantait, et celui qui jouait du violon aussi… Il me semble qu'ils étaient venus avec le docteur Mayer et sa femme. Ils vivaient dans l'orphelinat et voulaient les accompagner à Ishbal…

- Et le docteur a accepté de les emmener ?! Mais c'est de la folie ! Il est inconscient ce gars !

- Tu expliqueras ça au docteur, Edward. Et à ces deux garçons aussi par la même occasion, car je pense qu'ils habitent encore à Evertown. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'ils sont à peu près du même âge que vous. J'espère qu'ils sauront se montrer plus matures qu'Edward.

Les chamailleries reprirent de plus belles, mais Al ne s'en souciait plus. Euphorique à l'idée de faire de nouvelles rencontres, il profitait des sensations retrouvées en même temps que son corps, notamment le moelleux de la banquette arrière sur laquelle il s'endormit.

* * *

_**Un peu plus tard**_

- Al ! Eh, Alphonse ! Réveille-toi on arrive !

Le blond ouvrit les yeux au moment où ils s'engageaient sur un petit chemin de terre à l'entrée d'une forêt. La voiture du colonel de près par celle du lieutenant Hawkeye, où se trouvaient également Izumi, son mari, Havoc, ainsi que Scar. Alphonse constata une fois de plus que son frère avait exagéré de façon titanesque les faits, car faute de se présenter devant le docteur avec des siècles de retard, ils arrivaient en plein après-midi. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand portail rouillé, et dont les portes grandes ouvertes ne devaient pas avoir été fermées depuis une éternité, à en juger par le lierre qui en recouvrait les barreaux. Le lieutenant Hawkeye, qui était parvenue à placer Havoc sur son fauteuil roulant, les rejoint en compagnie des autres passagers. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cour intérieure, bordée d'un petit muret sur lequel la végétation semblait avoir pris le dessus. Ed, qui prônait son non-attachement à un quelconque endroit, se prit à penser qu'il ne devait pas être désagréable de vivre ici. D'habitude, les orphelinats lui évoquaient des bâtiments froids, durs et mélancoliques. Ici au contraire, chaque pierre respirait la vie, certainement à cause de la végétation environnante qui donnait une sensation de calme, de douceur ainsi que de sérénité.

Le colonel, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux environs, s'approcha de la porte dans l'intention de signaler leur présence. Rester émerveillé devant quelques buissons n'allait pas leur être très utile. Ce n'était pas la maison qui soignerait son subordonné, mais ceux qui y vivaient.

La porte était grande, comme tout le reste par ailleurs, et faite en bois de chêne sculpté. Mustang frappa. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas résonner, ainsi que des exclamations d'enfants :

- Chouette ! Des invités ! C'est moi qui ouvre !

- Non c'est moi !

- Pousse-toi Azaad, je veux ouvrir !

- Désolé Estéban, mais c'est moi le plus rapide!

Sur cette annonce victorieuse, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant le colonel. Le jeune enfant qui avait ouvert la porte, suivi de près par son camarade, se tenait à présent face à lui.

Des cheveux blancs tressés.

Le teint mat.

Les yeux rouges.

Et un grand sourire.

- Bonjour! Entrez, c'est pour quoi ?

Surpris, Mustang cligna des yeux avant de balbutier :

- Euh, je… enfin… nous voudrions voir…

- Moi je m'appelle Azaad, clama le jeune ishbal, et lui c'est Estéban!

L'enfant en question avança, enthousiaste. Les deux garçons devaient être du même âge, une dizaine d'années environ. Estéban avait des cheveux bruns bouclés qui retombaient sur ses épaules, laissant paraître des yeux d'un bleu profond. Ce dernier ajouta :

- Entrez vite, il y des croissants et du chocolat chaud!

Le groupe intrigué s'avança dans le hall. La salle en elle-même était relativement sobre : un escalier blanc permettait d'accéder aux étages supérieurs et le sol était en marbre. Plusieurs fauteuils étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce qui devait certainement servir de salle d'attente. Les visiteurs furent cependant ébahis devant les murs, parsemés de photographies d'enfants à tel point que l'on distinguait à peine le papier peint qui se trouvait dessous. Des photos de groupes, individuelles, grandes, petites, des gamins souriants, grognons, se chamaillant ou encore en train d'engloutir un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Une chose était claire, un véritable paparazzi vivait dans cette maison.

Les voyageurs poursuivirent leur visite, à l'exception de Scar dont le regard s'était attardé sur une photo. On y distinguait trois jeunes adolescents qui discutaient en fumant une cigarette. L'ishbal avait immédiatement reconnu le garçon du milieu, mais c'était la silhouette de droite qui retenait à présent son attention. Une vague d'incertitude et d'appréhension s'apprêtait à déferler dans son esprit, lorsqu'une main se glissa dans la sienne. Azaad, son éternel sourire sur le visage, l'incita à le suivre :

- Venez monsieur, la maison est tellement grande que vous risquez de vous perdre. Ce serait dommage de louper le goûter, parce que les croissants d'Hayate sont vraiment trop trop bons !

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans une vaste pièce qui semblait être la salle à manger. Estéban et Azaad allèrent s'installer autour des deux grandes tables au milieu de la pièce, près d'un autre enfant qui lisait. Ce dernier, plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme livre, sursauta légèrement lorsque ses deux camarades lui sautèrent sur le dos. En relevant la tête, il remarqua Edward et les autres. Il ferma son livre, se redressa et vint les saluer, un sourire poli au visage.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Gabriel Mayer.

Étonnés par tant de politesse de la part d'un enfant qui devait avoir treize ans tout au plus, Alphonse et ses amis se présentèrent rapidement. Les yeux émeraude du jeune garçon s'illuminèrent.

- Je suppose que vous venez voir le docteur. Il est actuellement en rendez-vous, mais installez-vous je vous en prie, je vais aller chercher Isabelle.

L'enfant aux cheveux blonds et bouclés s'éloigna en direction du hall tandis que les visiteurs prenaient place. Le lieutenant Hawkeye lut le titre du gros livre manuscrit. Sur la couverture rouge, était inscrite en grandes lettres capitales dorées 'La métaphysique et ses secrets'. Elle eut un soupir, un nouveau petit génie venait de s'ajouter à sa liste des personnes bizarres qu'elle connaissait.

Une de ces personnes, Izumi Curtis, arborait d'ailleurs un air perplexe. Elle interrogea le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus :

- Dis-moi Azaad, vous n'êtes que trois enfants dans une si grande maison ?

- Oh non pas du tout! En comptant papa et maman on est…mmh… quatorze !

- Mais où sont passés les autres alors ?

- Ben, ils devraient bientôt arriver je pense… Bartholomé et Elouan doivent être dans leur chambre, Aloïs est sur sa guitare, Yun doit être partie soigner les chevaux avec Alya… Il en manque encore quatre, euh…

- Le trio infernal est parti en voyage, poursuivit Azaad, et Hayate…

Alors qu'Alphonse s'apprêtait à demander aux deux garçons qui était le trio infernal, un grand jeune homme blond démarqua dans la salle, les bras chargés de croissants et l'air plutôt joyeux.

- Et voilà! Tournée de croissants pour tout le monde ! À table, bande de sales go…

Il s'interrompit, et dévisagea tour à tour les nouveaux arrivants. Les derniers en profitèrent donc pour faire la même chose. Le garçon, avec ses cheveux lisses et blonds, ses yeux couleur azur, ainsi que sa silhouette svelte mais musclée correspondait exactement à l'image que les jeunes filles se faisaient du prince charmant. En oubliant la cigarette dans sa bouche et de l'air endormi qui apparaissait sur son visage, comme si ce dernier sortait tout juste du lit. L'exclamation d'Azaad mit cependant fin aux contemplations :

- Hayate c'est pas biiiiiiiiien! Papa il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas fumer, parce que c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Tes poumons vont être tout moches après.

- Parce tu crois que s'empiffrer de croissants c'est mieux peut être ?

- Bah oui pourquoi ?

Visiblement exaspéré, le grand blond préféra reporter son attention sur les inconnus qui s'étaient attroupés autour de la table.

- Et vous êtes ?

Voyant que le colonel, qui avait sûrement loupé la pause déjeuner, restait en admiration devant les croissants fumants, Riza prit la parole :

- Bonjour, veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement, mais nous souhaiterions prendre un rendez-vous médical avec le docteur. Je suis le lieutenant Hawkeye.

Elle resta muette devant la profonde mélancolie qui était soudainement apparue sur le visage du garçon, un air opposé à celui qu'il arborait au début. Car si la tristesse avait eut une couleur, alors elle aurait été du bleu de ses yeux. Il murmura d'une grave mais douce :

- Je vois. Et pourrais-je avoir votre nom, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Riza.

Hayate eut un sursaut, et déclara précipitamment, dans ce qui semblait être un sanglot contenu :

- Je…Je vais chercher le chocolat chaud.

Riza échangea un regard interrogateur avec le reste du groupe, cherchant à savoir en quoi son prénom pouvait bouleverser à ce point une personne inconnue. Puis, voyant qu'aucune de ses connaissances ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé, elle décida de mettre l'affaire de côté. Momentanément en tout cas.

Le jeune homme revint peu de temps après, une quantité impressionnante de carafes de chocolat chaud dans les bras. Malgré la mine troublée qu'il arborait encore, le blond semblait avoir reprit une certaine contenance qui lui permit de secouer les deux garçons qui étaient montés sur la table, dans le but d'engloutir un maximum de croissants avant que les autres ne s'en empare.

- Non mais vous vous croyez où bande de sauvages ?! Les invités d'abord, ça vous dit quelque chose? C'est ce qu'on appelle la vie en société, délinquants. Estéban, va donc prévenir les autres que le goûter est servi. Quant à toi Azaad, tu vas surveiller la cuisson des croissants et SANS les manger c'est clair? De toute façon je te surveille.

- Mais c'est que le père fouettard est passé nous rendre visite à ce que je vois, déclara une voix féminine depuis l'entrée de la salle à manger.

- Salut Yun, tu n'aurais pas vu Alya?

- Elle finit de nourrir les chevaux et elle arrive. Tiens, il y a du monde?

En quelques sauts gracieux, une jeune fille à la chevelure rouge vif se tenait devant eux, un croissant à la main.

- Je me présente, Yun Mayer. Enchantée de vous connaître.

- Yun, attends un peu avant de manger les croissants, j'ai déjà demandé à ces deux zigotos de patienter.

- Oh mon pauvre Hayate, ce n'est pas si grave! Arrête donc de rouspéter, ou tu finiras vieux avant l'âge. Et puis, ils sont tellement bons tes croissants !

Comme pour appuyer cet argument, la jeune fille mordit à pleines dents dans la viennoiserie. Le petit garçon se débattit.

- Hayate regarde! T'as vu? Elle vient de mordre dedans! Moi aussi j'ai le droit, je veux faire pareil!

Yun eut un rire malicieux et secoua la tête. Malgré ses traits fins, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une fille et avait tout du garçon manqué. Ses cheveux rouges coupés courts étaient en bataille, elle portait un pull trois fois trop grand et un pantalon déchiré. Jean constata également, non sans une grande déception, que sa poitrine pouvait être qualifiée de tout sauf de développée.

- Mais toi tu es bien élevé, alors tu vas attendre les autres, pas vrai mon chéri ?

Une jeune femme venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivie par Gabriel. Mustang la reconnut rapidement grâce aux photos qu'on lui avait donné : il s'agissait bien de Mme Mayer.

Elle ressemblait énormément au jeune Estéban, ce qui amenait à se demander si ce dernier était vraiment orphelin. Les mêmes cheveux bruns parsemés de boucles, un regard d'un bleu identique ainsi que le même sourire éclatant. Elle s'avança vers le petit ishbal et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Puis elle se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Bienvenue, je suis l'assistante et la femme du docteur, l'infirmière Isabelle Mayer. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous venons de la part du docteur Knox, commença le colonel, nous souhaiterions prendre rendez-vous avec monsieur Mayer, notamment pour les jambes de mon subordonné.

Ses yeux s'éclaircirent, et la femme se dirigea en direction du lieutenant Havoc. Elle s'agenouilla.

- Puis-je examiner cela de plus près je vous prie ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle s'empara de la jambe droite du blond. Elle fronça les sourcils, et fit lentement glisser son doigt, de derrière le genou jusqu'au dessus du pied. Après avoir effectué la même manœuvre sur l'autre jambe, l'infirmière se redressa.

- Paraplégie causée par l'endommagement de la moelle épinière. Les nerfs ont été sectionnés, engendrant une paralysie complète du bas du corps. Je me trompe ?

Soufflé que cette dernière ait trouvé en une manipulation de quelques en instants ce que de nombreuses radios avaient révélées en plusieurs jours, Havoc acquiesça en silence. Les traits d'Isabelle se détendirent et un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle dit d'une voix douce :

- Bien. Je vais aller prévenir le docteur de votre arrivée. En attendant, profitez donc du chocolat chaud et des croissants.

Elle se tourna avant de s'éloigner. Quelques instants plus tard, Estéban débarqua tel une tornade, avec à sa suite d'autres enfants.

- Ça y est ! J'ai ramené tout le monde. Il manque juste Aloïs mais il a dit qu'il arriverait bientôt. Je propose donc de commencer les croissants. Bon appétit !

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur les paniers remplis de croissants, accompagné d'Azaad. Sans prêter attention aux nouveaux orphelins, Edward en fit bientôt de même, tout comme ses amis. Alphonse se délecta de chaque bouchée qui fondait dans la bouche. Les viennoiseries étaient encore chaudes et sentaient bons le beurre frais. Il avait retrouvé son corps, ses amis allaient bien, et son frère était avec lui. Que demander d'autre ? Rien. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.

Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, quant à elle, surveillait le colonel et Edward en songeant qu'ils étaient tous les deux identiques: sales et gloutons.

Izumi et Sigu s'aimaient d'un amour aussi indestructible que le sale caractère de l'alchimiste, même si le boucher avait parfois du mal à deviner se qui se passait dans l'esprit scientifique de sa femme. Cependant, et à cet instant précis, ce fut la même idée qui fut plantée dans leur esprit. Restait à voir si elle germerait. Eux seuls étaient plus concentrés sur les jeunes enfants riant sous leurs yeux que sur le délicieux chocolat chaud. Ils furent donc les seuls à apercevoir la silhouette d'Aloïs se glisser dans la salle. Une chose leur apparut immédiatement : il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres enfants. Il arborait un visage rêveur, comme si son esprit était ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Un monde inaccessible. Ce garçon était différent de ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui semblaient n'avoir jamais rencontrés de peigne à ses mains qui jouaient d'un instrument invisible à leurs yeux, inaudible à leurs oreilles. Tandis qu'il avalait trois croissants en une fois, Izumi remarque ses yeux. Splendides. De fines raies marron naissaient dans l'iris avant de s'étendre sur la moitié de la pupille qui brillait d'un bleu limpide sur sa seconde partie. Son regard était une planète obscure, enflammée de vie dans l'espace infini et mélancolique. Aloïs Mayer. Le jeune garçon qui avait tenté d'apaiser le cœur des hommes avec sa chanson, sans jamais y parvenir. Il avait à présent dix-sept ans. Le jeune homme releva soudain la tête et soutint son regard. Elle se prit à penser que si Dieu existait, alors cet enfant était un ange.

L'ange d'Havoc semblait quant à lui tout droit sorti d'un des magazines que le militaire blond affectionnait tant. Une superbe métisse, les cheveux bruns crépus descendant au dessous des omoplates, s'était installée devant lui. Sa voix aux accents mystérieux parvenait à ses oreilles quand elle discutait avec Yun, et il aurait donné terre et ciel pour qu'elle pose ses yeux noirs sur lui, ou plus… Rouge comme jamais, Havoc plongea la tête dans sa tasse de chocolat, tentant sans y parvenir de se raisonner avec son précédent échec.

Seul Scar conservait sa méfiance, et semblait percevoir les flammes dans l'enfer dans ce lieu aux allures de paradis. Les visages de la photo noircissaient les sourires qui l'entouraient, la chanson qui parvenait à ses oreilles n'était en rien semblable aux rires des enfants. Il mordit dans un croissant.

Quand les viennoiseries et le chocolat eurent disparus de la surface de la table pour aller se loger dans les ventres, les enfants restés inconnus jusqu'alors décidèrent de se faire connaître. La princesse de Jean se leva et clama d'une voix vive :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Alya Mayer.

Tandis que l'esprit d'Havoc partait vivre dans un champ de fleurs multicolores sous un majestueux d'arc-en-ciel, un garçon roux coiffé d'un bonnet kaki prit brièvement la parole.

- Bartholomé.

Deux sentiments se croisèrent. D'un côté, la nonchalance du garçon montrant clairement aux futurs patients qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec eux, mais qu'il était résigné à cohabiter. De l'autre, l'effroi à la vue de la cicatrice qui défigurait la partie droite de son visage. Riza sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Un impact de balle. L'atmosphère se détendit lorsqu'Aloïs fit entendre sa voix. Douce, tranchante, grave, aigue, claire, sombre, juvénile, mature, calme, forte, étrangère mais tellement familière… en réalité, elle n'avait pas de timbre particulier. Elle était tout et rien à la fois. Aussi le silence retentit quand il prononça ces quelques mots :

- On m'appelle Aloïs Mayer. Enchanté.

Sigu Curtis et les autres ne comprirent pas pourquoi il avait utilisé cette formulation. En revanche, un grand apaisement s'empara d'eux quand ils l'entendirent. Ce garçon était particulier. Ils sursautèrent en entendant une petite voix s'élever.

- B…Bonjour… Je, enfin on… euh…

C'était un tout jeune enfant qui venait de prendre la parole. Il devait avoir à peine cinq ans. Ses cheveux d'un bleu sombre tombaient devant ses yeux, masquant une partie de son visage rouge de timidité. Izumi se sentit pleine de compassion pour ce petit garçon qui fixait désespérément ses chaussures, perdu au milieu des regards. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration avant d'annoncer rapidement :

- Elouan! Enchanté!

Il se rassit à côté de Yun qui lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de murmurer quelque chose à son intention.

- Parfait, je vois que les présentations ont été faites. Il ne reste plus que moi. Bon.

Tous se tournèrent vers le grand homme mince qui venait de passer la porte. L'exclamation d'Estéban et Azaad confirma ce que les arrivants ne parvenaient pas à croire :

- Papa !

Car c'était lui. Devant eux se trouvait le faiseur de miracles. Coiffé de dreadlocks noirs en batailles. Un héros, la meilleure personne qui soit au monde. Les lunettes tordues, disposées de travers sur son nez. Le plus grand médecin de tous les temps. Avec des pantoufles.

- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes. Je suis le docteur Mayer. Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente, il reste des croissants ?

Mustang et le reste du groupe formait, en somme, un ensemble de personnes très différentes. Mais à présent la même pensée, la même envie: s'enfuir loin de ce charlatan. Le colonel tenta donc un repli stratégique.

- Docteur, je constate qu'il commence à se faire tard. Nous reviendrons demain, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Mais il est à peine six heures du soir !

- Vous devez être fatigué. Nous repasserons dans la semaine.

- Il est vrai que suis harassé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Le docteur s'avança vivement vers le lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Vous saignez. Je dirais depuis un quart d'heure environ.

Tous se retournèrent vers la blonde, embarrassée. Cela faisait effectivement quelques minutes qu'elle ressentait de vives douleurs, mais elle ne souhaitait pas casser cette heureuse atmosphère en demandant des soins. C'était raté.

- Il y a quelques jours, vous avez subi une blessure profonde par lame entre la nuque et l'épaule. Cette plaie a été cautérisée mais vous ne l'avez pas ménagée. Vous faisiez partie des conducteurs pour venir jusque là, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas vous laisser reprendre la route dans cet état.

Il lui adressa un sourire doux. Riza se sentit rassurée. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

_Je suis un imbécile. _

Telle était la pensée de Mustang lorsque Stephen Mayer se plaça brusquement devant lui.

- Vous conduisiez vous aussi ?

- Oui.

- J'hésite entre vous traiter de danger public ou d'abruti inconscient. Que me suggérez-vous ?

- Les deux ! , en profita pour clamer le Fullmetal Alchemist tandis que le colonel redressait la tête, stupéfait par la question.

- Inutile de mentir, vous avez effectué une transmutation humaine vous ayant fait perdre la vue. Je ne sais par quel moyen vous avez retrouvé l'usage de vos yeux, toujours est-il que le temps de réadaptation de la rétine n'est pas à négliger. Quant à vous, Edward Elric…

Il se tourna vers l'adolescent occupé à réaliser des gestes peu gracieux à l'intention du colonel.

- Vous êtes venu pour que je vous ôte les débris d'automail restés incrustés dans votre bras droit je suppose ? Alors si j'étais vous, j'éviterais les mouvements brusques comme ce délicat bras d'honneur que vous venez d'adresser à monsieur Mustang.

Edward rangea immédiatement les mains derrière son dos. Son maître le foudroya du regard, et il comprit rapidement que ce petit instant de plaisanterie allait lui permettre de passer un sale quart d'heure. Alphonse secoua la tête avec désespoir : son frère deviendrait-il un jour un peu plus mature ? Dans tous les cas, l'estime que le groupe avait pour le docteur débraillé venait de passer de charlatan médiocre à médecin exceptionnel. Il poursuivit :

- Monsieur Havoc, je m'occuperai de vous personnellement, et ce dès demain. Isabelle, peux-tu t'occuper du lieutenant Hawkeye s'il-te-plait ? Quant à vous…

Stephen s'approchait rapidement de Scar. Roy et les autres se crispèrent. Ça passe ou ça casse. Soit l'ishbal serait soigné, soit il serait immédiatement envoyé au commissariat le plus proche.

- …Vous êtes Scar pas vrai ?

_Ça casse._

Les orphelins retinrent une exclamation.

Knox je vais te carboniser, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, songea le colonel. Un sourire illumina soudainement le visage du docteur, qui éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Voyons mon ami, vous devriez voir votre tête ! Je ne vais pas vous manger !

Et devant la mine déconfite de ce dernier, il ajouta :

- Si l'armée avait connaissance de tous les patients au passé lugubre que le soigne, je passerai certainement le reste de mes jours dans une prison humide…

- Mais quel abruti celui-là, soupira Alya.

- Oups.

Le docteur plaqua la main sur sa bouche, espérant très fort découvrir un médicament provoquant l'amnésie dans les… dix secondes qui suivraient. Ce fut au tour des patients de s'esclaffer devant la mine déconfite du médecin. Le lieutenant Hawkeye le rassura :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le secret sera gardé.

Le docteur Mayer reprit immédiatement quelques couleurs. Il déclara d'un ton plus gai :

- Ouf, tant mieux !

- Dites, les coupa le jeune Azaad que tout le monde avait pour une fois oublié, vous allez rester combien de temps ?

- Et bien, nous pensions réserver un hôtel le temps que le docteur…

- Oh non, pas question ! Vous restez dormir à la maison ! Pas vrai papa ?

- Évidemment, vous êtes les bienvenus. À présent, permettez-moi de m'absenter, je vais m'occuper de monsieur… euh… et si nous arrêtions les formules de politesse ? Je veux dire, nous allons rester un long moment ensemble, alors ce serait plus sympathique de…

- Pas de problème, clama Ed, moi aussi je préfère !

- Bon et bien c'est parti ! Isabelle tu t'occupes de Riza ?

Le brusque changement d'attitude amusa beaucoup les arrivants. Décidemment, l'endroit était très agréable, pensa Edward. Estéban et Azaad couraient partout en criant plus qu'ils ne chantaient :

- On a des invités, on a des invités ! Youpi !

- Calmez-vous ou je vous étrangle, annonça en riant la fille aux cheveux de feu.

- On vous fait visiter ? proposa Hayate.

Comme ils se l'étaient imaginés, la maison était gigantesque. Construite sur trois étages et un rez-de-chaussée, elle comportait de nombreuses pièces, dont quatorze chambres, ce qui permettait à Ed et ses amis de séjourner ici sans souci de place. Derrière la maison s'étendait un vaste jardin fleuri, agrémenté d'un potager ainsi que d'une terrasse. Plus loin, un magnifique paysage s'étendait devant eux : la forêt était présente sur plusieurs hectares, avant de se transformer en une majestueuse montagne.

Alphonse fut donc plus que surpris en apercevant la mine décomposée de son frère.

- Un problème Ed ? Tu ne trouves pas ça beau ?

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Al. En fait, le truc c'est qu'on est morts. Et endroit, c'est le paradis.

Alya éclata d'un rire limpide qui permit à Havoc de confirmer l'hypothèse d'Edward. Il se trouvait au paradis, et un ange se tenait devant lui.

- Mais non l'avorton, bien sûr que t'es pas mort !

Ces paroles firent brutalement redescendre le Fullmetal sur terre, et Alphonse eut besoin de l'aide du colonel pour retenir le blond qui rêvait d'étrangler la brune.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula joyeusement, Estéban et Azaad ayant décidé de faire explorer la demeure aux invités jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent d'épuisement. Quelques heures après la tombée de la nuit, tous se rejoignirent dans le hall où se trouvait le couple de médecins, ainsi que Scar et Riza. Le colonel constata avec soulagement que cette dernière avait l'air en meilleure forme.

- Alors, que pensez-vous de cette maison, ça vous va comme hôtel ?

- C'est fantastique, merci beauc…

Les coups de feu tirés de l'extérieur brisèrent les remerciements.

_Violence._

Des cris résonnèrent, suivis de jurons.

_Haine._

On entendit de brusques martèlements sur la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir sous la violence des coups.

_Désespoir._

Trois silhouettes s'engouffrèrent rapidement.

_Elles sentaient la mort, le sang et la souffrance._

Roy Mustang sentit son sang se glacer en apercevant les yeux écarlates braqués sur lui.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre! **

**Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous... ****Mais? Il n'y a plus personne? **

**Envoyez-moi des reviews, promis j'y répondrai! (^o^)  
**


	2. Imprévus

Coucou tout le monde,

La folle est de retour, et avec elle le chapitre 2. ^^

Review anonyme:

**Akatsuki 696**, je suis désolééééééééééééée! Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment. Je suis une grosse nulle en informatique et résultat: j'ai effacé ta review au lieu de la publier. Toutes mes excuses.

Et pour te répondre, j'ai conscience que mes chapitres sont assez longs, mais je ne peux pas les séparer n'importe comment.

Rating: M

Mais rien de bien méchant pour ce chapitre, si ce n'est un langage particulièrement raffiné...

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est quelques cinglés qui trainent de part et d'autre de la fic.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Central, neuf ans auparavant**

_- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi bon sang ! Vous… Vous aviez promis !_

_Roy soupira. On l'avait rappelé d'Ishbal pour une affaire urgente, mais à en juger par les cris qui s'échappaient de la salle d'à côté, ce n'était sûrement pas pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable._

_- Bande de salopards ! Et votre promesse alors ? Vous aviez juré ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai…_

_- Tu vas la fermer oui ?! Emmenez-le. Dans quelques instants, tu ne seras plus qu'un souvenir, oublié de tous._

_Mustang se figea. L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, accompagné de deux soldats, ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Et surtout… les yeux rouges étincelèrent. Un ishbal. Que faisait-il à Central ? L'alchimiste se leva, au garde à vous, et salua de la main les militaires. Ces derniers ne prirent pas la peine de lui répondre. Ils se contentèrent d'ordonner :_

_- Mustang. Exécutez cet homme._

_- Non arrêtez ! Laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Tenez votre promesse !_

_- Le mensonge, tu ne connaissais pas ? Et bien, tu auras appris quelque chose au cours de ta vie. Mustang, obéissez._

_L'alchimiste hésitait, troublé. Qu'avait bien pu faire ce garçon pour être exécuté loin de ses terres ? Roy ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les yeux écarlates étaient baignés de larmes._

_- Tuez-moi._

_Sa main trembla. Une étincelle jaillit, enflammant le corps dans un brasier de douleur. Bientôt, les flammes éteignirent le regard de braise, réduisirent en cendres ce corps qui avait rit, joué, pleuré, chanté, aimé, vécu. Il était le flame alchemist. Transformer toute une existence en un tas de cendres, c'était si facile. Destruction. Son regard se posa sur la photo consumée peu à peu par les flammes._

_« Pardonne-moi Tarek. »_

* * *

Le colonel ne détournait pas son regard des yeux couleur sang. Pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir quitter cet endroit, tout oublier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce garçon ?

Scar sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Si cet abruti de Mustang restait figé devant l'enfant au regard de braise, lui, c'était celui aux yeux de cendres qui l'inquiétait vraiment.

Des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Le soleil dans la main droite, la lune dans celle de gauche.

L'air contrarié en s'apercevant que ses habits étaient maculés de sang séché. Mis à part les yeux gris, c'était tout à fait Lui.

L'adolescent aux yeux rouges s'engagea dans l'escalier. Le brun, auquel personne n'avait prêté attention jusqu'alors, le retint par le bras, avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. L'autre s'esclaffa :

- Flippe pas, ils diront rien!

Puis, lançant un regard moqueur au colonel resté figé, il ajouta à son attention :

- C'est tellement dur d'avoir une dette !

Un coup d'œil rapide jeté à Roy fit comprendre à Edward que quelque chose clochait. Il savait que le colonel était plein de regrets quant au génocide d'Ishbal, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Car à cet instant, Mustang était plus que jamais écrasé par le poids du passé.

Le docteur, quant à lui, conservait son sang froid et semblait habitué à ce genre de situations. Il chuchota :

- Allez, dépêchez-vous de filer, bande de délinquants. Pareil pour toi Scar, tu ne veux pas que l'armée te tombe dessus pas vrai ?

Scar se rappela qu'il avait été reconnu comme mort durant l'attaque de Central, et que sa soudaine résurrection risquait de lui poser quelques petits problèmes. Il se décida donc de se glisser rapidement dans la pièce d'à côté.

Les fugitifs disparurent juste à temps, car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau avec fracas, laissant pénétrer une vingtaine de militaires armés.

- Où sont-ils ?

Un sergent, taillé comme la montagne qui se trouvait derrière la maison, se planta face au médecin en pantoufles. Le docteur feignit de ne pas comprendre, et tous durent reconnaître qu'il jouait la comédie à la perfection.

- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un air naïf.

- Ne jouez pas au malin, ce serait s'opposer à la Justice. Je parle des petits salauds qui viennent de faire la connerie du siècle !

Isabelle ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération. La liste des bêtises réalisées par ces trois garnements était déjà conséquente, et comprenait notamment l'incendie du commissariat le plus proche. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient fait cette fois-ci.

Le docteur, de son côté, affichait le visage de l'innocence incarnée face à la fureur du militaire.

- Je ne souhaite en aucun cas m'y opposer, dit-il en tentant de le rassurer, mais je ne sais toujours pas de qui vous…

- Je parle de l'ishbal et du brun qui ont eu la bonne idée de faire sauter la prison de Central.

Stephen hoqueta, ce qui arracha un sourire à son interlocuteur. Norbert Schwimmern, 43 ans, aimait imposer le respect. Il poursuivit :

- Si ce n'était que ça encore.

- Ils ont fait pire ?

L'expression de Mayer laissait facilement deviner que si les trois garçons n'étaient pas embarqués par l'armée, ils passeraient de toute façon un sale quart d'heure. Devant l'air liquéfié du médecin, le sergent décida de mettre fin à cette discussion par un cri outré :

- Vous rendez-vous compte… Ils se sont enfuis avec le fils de l'écarlate !

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Scar ferma les yeux. Pour une fois, il avait espéré se tromper. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas, et un nouveau problème venait de surgir. Le fils de Solf J. Kimblee…

Edward et Alphonse, stupéfait de la nouvelle, se tournèrent vers leurs compagnons de route. L'un d'entre eux devait bien avoir quelques informations. Mais leurs amis avaient arrêté de penser depuis longtemps, un masque d'horreur fixé sur le visage. Aussi le nain blond s'écria :

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce délire ? Il aurait eu un fils ? C'est n'importe…

- C'est vrai.

Le colonel Mustang semblait s'être réveillé. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Schwimmern.

- Roy Mustang, alchimiste d'état, indiqua-t-il en dévoilant la montre qui prouvait ces propos, je suis ici depuis plusieurs heures, et nous n'avons pas vu la moindre trace de ces trois criminels.

- Mais… Pourtant…

- Oseriez-vous contestez le rapport d'un supérieur hiérarchique ? Insinueriez-vous que je suis un menteur, sergent ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Intérieurement, Mustang se félicitait de l'effet produit par la montre en argent. Un regard sur celle-ci et ses mensonges se transformaient en vérité.

L'homme qui leur avait hurlé dessus il y a quelques instants sortit piteusement de la maison et éloigna ses hommes après avoir maugréé quelques rapides excuses.

Le silence s'installa, troublé de temps à autres par les injures proférées à voix basse par le docteur, où de temps à autres surgissaient « bande de sales gosses » ainsi que « la prison de Central, quels débiles ceux-là j'vous jure… ». Il rougit légèrement en s'apercevant que tout le monde le regardait bouder. Puis, il clama d'une voix forte :

- Descendez délinquants, je crois que vous me devez quelques explica…

Une chaise s'écrasant à quelques centimètres de sa tête lui fit comprendre que les résidents du premier étage étaient momentanément indisponibles. Le jeune ishbal ne semblait de toute évidence pas d'humeur à descendre se faire sermonner, et hurlait sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Bordel de merde ! Tu vas te calmer ?

- Lâche-moi ou je t'explose la tronche !

- Essaie donc voir, espèce de détraqué !

- Quelles émouvantes retrouvailles, ironisa Yun, y'en a qui sont contents de se retrouver à ce que je vois.

Plutôt inquiète par les déflagrations qui leur parvenaient, Isabelle tenta un contact plus délicat que les injures à présent proférées par Tarek.

- Les garçons, un problème ?

- Trois fois rien Isa, juste cette enflure qui veut me décoller la tête. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, répondit l'ishbal.

Le bruit d'une armoire se fracassant après un vol plané de plusieurs mètres contredit le fait que 'tout allait bien', et obligea par la même occasion à faire intervenir le docteur qui souhaitait conserver une maison et non un bout de gruyère. Il ne fut cependant pas d'une grande utilité, innocent pris dans un tourbillon de rage. Le médecin glapit :

- Non mais ça ne va pas? Tu as fait explosé la chambre d'à côté ?! Et toi Tarek, arrête de l'étrangl… Aïe ! Kaleb ! Une lampe est un objet destiné à l'éclairage d'une pièce, et non pas à assommer les gens, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire !

- Et un abruti de plus dans le troupeau déjà conséquent de trois débiles profond, soupira Alya.

L'infirmière, qui semblait avoir atteint les limites de sa patience courut en direction de la cuisine, et en revint avec deux grandes bassines d'eau qu'elle monta en haut. D'après les gémissements qu'émettaient à présent les bagarreurs, elle avait dû verser le contenu d'un des récipients sur leur tête. La voix caractéristique du jeune ishbal s'éleva, accompagné de son vocabulaire raffiné :

- Raaaah, putain de bordel de merde ! C'est froid merde espèce de… non pardon ! Pas la tête dedans !

Tandis que Tarek finissait dans la seconde bassine, le docteur essaya de résonner sa femme qui semblait décidée à mettre hors course les trois parasites qui dévastaient sa maison.

- Chérie ne fait pas… Euh, attends ! Ne me tape pas je, aïe !

- Vous allez ranger IMMEDIATEMENT ce capharnaüm ! En particulier vous, Stephen Mayer !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'une victime !

- Victime de ta stupidité, oui ! Alors c'est comme ça que tu calmes des adolescents de 16 ans ? En mettant le feu aux rideaux ?

- Ma choupinette adorée…

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, vociféra l'infirmière, je prends Tarek et Kaleb avec moi pour les soigner. Pendant ce temps, tu surveilles le troisième zigoto. Un seul. Tu penses t'en sortir? Quant à toi jeune homme, la moindre explosion et je te jure que tu retournes d'où tu viens, c'est clair? Bon, parfait. Aller, par ici vous deux.

Estimant que la tempête était passée, Scar entreprit de sortir discrètement de la salle où il s'était caché. De toute évidence, les autres étaient aussi ébahis que lui devant le brusque changement de comportement de l'infirmière. Leur instinct de survie leur conseilla donc de se faire oublier lorsqu'ils virent Isabelle descendre, tirant de chaque côté les deux fugitifs. Elle les entraîna d'un pas décidé vers le cabinet et claqua la porte avec fureur.

Troublés par les évènements qui venaient de s'enchaîner, les invités sursautèrent en entendant Aloïs réciter calmement :

- Règle de survie numéro un, ne jamais contrarier Isabelle, sous peine d'un agonie lente et douloureuse.

Le colonel ne put s'empêcher de demander, non sans un profond agacement :

- Et il y en a d'autres des règles comme ça ? Parce que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de finir assassiné…

La bouche du garçon se fendit en un large sourire :

- Oh oui, un certain nombre. Mais c'est plus drôle de les découvrir au fur et à mesure, donc je ne dis rien…

- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle toi? s'emporta Edward. Moi je ne vois pas trop ce que cette situation a de comique, je la qualifierai plutôt de dangereuse.

- Question d'habitude je pense, sourit le brun. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans quelques jours, vous pourrez voir un tigre vert planer à deux mètres au dessus du sol que vous trouverez ça normal.

Constatant non sans un certain amusement que la mâchoire d'Edward touchait presque le sol, il finit par conclure :

- Bienvenue chez les fous.

- Et sinon, quand est ce qu'on mange ?

Le gargouillement d'estomac d'Estéban accompagna la réplique de son frère Azaad, provoquant ainsi l'hilarité générale. Hayate soupira :

- Je vois que tous les problèmes de la terre ne vous empêcheraient pas de manger vous deux. Bon, qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ?

Sans la moindre hésitation, les deux enfants s'écrièrent joyeusement :

- Des crêpes au chocolat !

- Ben voyons… Bon d'accord. Je vais préparer la pâte.

Sur ces mots, le grand blond alluma une nouvelle cigarette et se dirigea vers la cuisine, poursuivi par les deux enfants. Les autres orphelins, qui ne semblaient pas perturbés par les imprévus de la journée s'éparpillèrent rapidement, à l'exception d'Elouan.

Le petit garçon restait planté devant Sigu, entortillant nerveusement son tee-shirt, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

Ed et Al ne purent s'empêcher de compatir. Ils avaient eux-mêmes longtemps crut que l'homme à la barbe noire était un ogre mangeur de chair fraîche. Les deux frères n'osaient jamais passer devant lui, persuadés que cette action innocente leur vaudrait une mort certaine. Mais la peur avait fini par passer. Le jour où ils avaient découvert que leur maître était la personne la plus démoniaque de l'univers.

Elouan cessa soudain de fixer ses chaussures et redressa la tête vers le boucher. Il ne bégaya pas cette fois-ci, mais sa petite voix faisait plus qu'un contraste face au géant.

- Monsieur… Est-ce-que je pourrais… monter sur vos épaules ?

De toutes les surprises de la journée, celle-ci était certainement la plus marquante. Voir Sigu Curtis empoigner dans ses énormes mains le jeune garçon, dont la tête ne devait pas dépasser la taille de ces dernières, c'était tout de même inattendu.

Elouan, qui se trouvait à présent à deux mètres du sol, éclata soudain d'un rire joyeux. L'hilarité gagna bientôt le grand homme, faisant résonner sa voix grave dans toute la maison. Edward et Alphonse, qui n'avaient jamais vécu ce genre d'instant à cause de l'absence paternelle, furent attendris par la scène.

Le docteur Mayer descendit en catastrophe des escaliers, persuadé que la voix du géant n'était autre qu'un tremblement de terre. Arrivé devant la source du bruit, il parut rassuré autant que surpris. Elouan ne riait jamais et avait la fâcheuse tendance à rester toujours dans son coin, Stephen eut un sourire en le voyant s'amuser, l'air euphorique. Après une hésitation, il prit doucement la parole, gêné de gâcher ce moment d'allégresse.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main.

Voyant qu'il avait à présent l'attention générale, il poursuivit :

- Le premier étage est en piteux état, et les murs sont sur le point de tomber en miettes. Y'aurait-il un alchimiste parmi vous qui accepte de remettre tout ça en état ?

Edward voulut se proposer, mais il se rappela soudai n qu'il ne pourrait plus faire d'alchimie. Une pointe d'appréhension le traversa. Depuis leur victoire contre les homonculus, les évènements s'étaient rapidement enchaînés, ne lui laissant pas le temps de songer à ce qu'il avait finalement sacrifié. Il ne regrettait pas son acte bien sûr, mais l'alchimie c'était toute sa vie. Quelle était à présent son utilité en ce bas monde ?

_Il me faut un nouvel objectif._

Finalement, le colonel et Izumi se dévouèrent et gravirent les escaliers en compagnie du médecin. Arrivés à l'étage supérieur, ils ne purent retenir une exclamation. Ce n'était plus un étage, mais un véritable champ de bataille qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

Les divers meubles étaient en morceaux, les murs parsemés de trous, et le papier peint était déchiqueté. Pour les deux alchimistes qui étaient passés visiter i peine une heure, l'endroit était méconnaissable, dévasté.

Et dans une chambre, au milieu des ravages, se tenait le garçon recherché. L'air absent et l'œil perdu dans le vide, il ne semblait pas franchement dérangé par la pagaille dont il était en partie responsable. Les genoux ramenés contre son torse, ses vêtements tâchés de sang en lambeaux, il se balançait tranquillement d'avant en arrière.

Stephen le sortit de sa contemplation en lui demandant doucement :

- Tu veux aller te laver ? Tes vêtements sont dans un sale état.

Le garçon acquiesça en silence avant de se lever, et de se diriger vers l'étage supérieur, la salle de bain du premier ayant été sévèrement endommagée.

- Prend des vêtements dans la chambre d'Aloïs, lui lança le docteur, vous devez faire à peu près la même taille maintenant !

Mustang écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, le gamin était déjà venu ici et semblait être un habitué. Il repensa à la phrase du docteur '_Si l'armée avait connaissance de tous les patients au passé lugubre que je soigne, je passerai certainement le reste de mes jours dans une prison humide_' ça c'était un euphémisme. Mayer risquait certainement plus que la prison, et il le savait. La voix du médecin le fit sursauter.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

L'alchimiste de feu poussa un soupir. Lui qui n'aimait pas travailler, il était servi. Le premier étage n'en avait plus que le nom.

* * *

On lui avait souvent fait remarquer qu'il mangeait comme un porc, mais ce n'était rien comparé au garçon devant lui. Ed dévisageait avec effarement l'ishbal qui engloutissait de pleins bols de soupe tout en aspergeant ses voisins. Si Kaleb avait marmonné quelques reproches à ce dernier concernant son attitude à table, il avait vite abonné l'idée de corriger ce défaut le brun était de toute évidence peu désireux de renouveler la bagarre de toute à l'heure. Bagarre qui lui avait, au passage, laissé un beau bleu sur la tempe.

Tachant d'oublier les éclaboussures de soupe, Edward concentra son attention sur les trois fugitifs.

À commencer par celui qui parsemait la table de potage.

Tarek avait le même âge que lui, d'après Isabelle. En théorie, oui, mais dans la réalité… Mustang n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer les quinze bons centimètres qui les séparaient, inutile de préciser dans quel sens, en accompagnant l'observation de 'rase-motte'. Seul le regard noir lancé par Isabelle l'avait retenu de coller ces quinze centimètres dans la figure du colonel.

Kaleb semblait quant à lui être la seule personne normale du trio. Les multiples pansements parsemant son visage témoignaient qu'il n'était pas un grand bagarreur. En fait, il faisait la même taille qu'Edward, ce qui était rare. Il discutait joyeusement avec tout le monde, tentant désespérément d'empêcher Estéban d'ébouriffer ses cheveux courts bruns plus qu'ils ne l'étaient d'un côté, et se protégeant des projectiles de viande qu'il recevait depuis que le garçon aux yeux rouges avait commencé le poulet de l'autre.

Edward posa alors son regard sur le troisième. Il avait à peine entamé son bol de soupe, et restait les bras croisés, assis sur sa chaise à observer les autres. Il avait ramené ses cheveux d'ébène en catogan et portait un tee-shirt noir trop large. La ressemblance avec l'alchimiste fou était flagrante, mais une fois le choc passé, on parvenait à distinguer quelques différences. Tout d'abord la maigreur de l'ancien détenu pas dans le sens d'une silhouette fine et élancée, mais plutôt dans celui d'un aspect décharné et effrayant. Les os du garçon étaient particulièrement saillants, surtout ceux de ses joues qui lui donnaient l'aspect d'un squelette. Ensuite, les tatouages sur la paume de ses mains étaient étranges, comme incrustés dans la chair. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, en y regardant de plus près, les paumes de ses mains avaient été brûlées en profondeur.

Soit l'adolescent en face de lui était masochiste, soit il n'avait pas eu une vie des plus tranquilles.

Tandis qu'il pesait s'interrogeait sur la santé mentale de Kimblee junior, Ed vit les prunelles gris clair se poser sur lui. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne disait rien, mais Edward se sentit oppressé. L'autre voulait savoir pourquoi le blond le dévisageait. Il voulait une réponse et l'avait comme acculé dans un coin il était coincé.

L'ancien alchimiste tenta alors de trouver, parmi les multiples formules d'alchimie qui encombrait son cerveau, un moyen pour se sortir de là.

Alphonse, voyant le visage de son frère se décomposer sans en connaître la raison, décida d'alléger l'atmosphère en posant une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps.

- Au fait, commença-t-il en se tournant vers le fugitif, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Edward eut un soupir de soulagement. Merci Al…

Même si c'était certainement le hasard, son frère venait de le sortir d'un sacré pétrin. Il remarqua avec amusement que la curiosité avait fait tourner la tête à son maître, Sigu, Riza, Havoc, Scar, et même cet abruti de colonel.

Le garçon, resté muet jusqu'alors, prit la parole. Il avait une voix rauque, étonnamment grave et calme mais le plus surprenant fut sa réponse. Ou plutôt sa question :

- Lequel ?

Le fils de Kimblee eut un sourire amusé devant l'expression d'Alphonse, qui semblait s'attendre à tout sauf à ça. Après avoir laissé son interlocuteur en proie à un conflit personnel sur ses prénoms, il finit par compléter :

- Mon vrai nom c'est prisonnier K760. Ce n'est pas très poétique, je te l'accorde, donc tu peux m'appeler Ash.

- C'est le diminutif de quel prénom ?, interrogea Izumi intriguée.

- Ashley.

Aloïs partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Décidément, il ne s'en lassait pas. Plus que le prénom féminin donné à son ami, c'était la tête tirée par les autres qui le rendait hilare.

Cependant, l'explosion du verre qu'il tenait dans la main l'obligea à se souvenir d'une règle de survie que le temps lui avait fait oublier :

'Quiconque a le malheur de contrarier Ashley s'expose au risque de terminer en miettes.'

- Il ne faut pas se moquer d'Ash, intervint Yun, mais plutôt de l'imbécile qui lui a donné ce nom, c'est-à-dire…

Avant même que la jeune fille n'ait achevé sa phrase, une aile de poulet lui atterrit sur la figure.

- Qui c'est que tu traites de débile ?! protesta Tarek.

La fille aux yeux dorés renvoya le projectile à son destinataire, se contentant de lui répondre d'un air sournois :

- De toute évidence, toi. La preuve, tu as réussi à te reconnaître tout seul comme un grand. Bravo, c'est bien Tarek.

L'ishbal s'apprêtait à envoyer voler sa chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce lorsqu'il se rappela de la dernière intervention d'Isabelle. Obligé de se rasseoir calmement, il se contenta de bougonner dans un coin :

- Il était parfait ce nom… Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'Ashley était un mec.

Kaleb étouffa un rire, puis les diverses conversations reprirent à chaque coin de la table.

Le colonel Mustang était à présent assommé par les milliers de questions sortant de la bouche d'Estéban et d'Azaad à chaque seconde :

- Vous venez de Central ?

- C'est comment?

- Vous avez quel âge?

- Vous voyagez beaucoup ?

- Vous êtes alchimiste d'Etat ?

- Vous aimez le chocolat ?

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Vous êtes mariés à madame Riza depuis longtemps ?

Voyant que le visage des concernés passait par toute les couleurs possibles et imaginables, Isabelle décida de détourner l'attention des deux petits démons.

- Dites donc les garçons, vous n'auriez pas vu Stephen par hasard ?

Estéban se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Papa? Pas vu.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Azaad.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils. Où était-il encore passé? Son interrogation ne resta que peu de temps sans réponse, car le docteur surgit brusquement de son cabinet, un appareil photo dans les mains. Il appuya frénétiquement sur le déclencheur en annonçant d'un air joyeux :

- Photoooooooooooooooooooooos!

Et une nouvelle surprise dans la journée, se contenta de constater Mustang. Nouvelle d'autant plus désagréable qu'elle lui rappelait son ami Hugues, son décès et la famille qu'il avait laissée derrière lui.

Stephen, qui semblait avoir laissé son cerveau dans la pièce d'à côté, s'acharnait à présent sur Ash, tournant autour de lui en proférant des niaiseries telles que :

- Mon mignon petit Ashleeeeeey ! Comme il a bien grandi !

L'adolescent qui n'appréciait visiblement que peu d'être traité comme un enfant de trois ans répondit d'un calme inquiétant :

- Stephen, arrête. Tu m'énerves.

- Oh il boude, c'est trop choupi !

- Stop.

- Juste une photo de toi en train de manger ! S'il te plait mon petit Ash d'amour-chéri-adoré.

Cette discussion se conclut donc par l'explosion de l'appareil photo du docteur. Ce dernier, visiblement inconscient d'avoir échappé au même sort que l'appareil, sanglotait devant les débris restants.

- Oh non, pas encore ! C'est le septième ! Il faut faire attention aux affaires des autres Ash.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et retourna à son repas, l'air néanmoins satisfait d'avoir provisoirement mis fin à la carrière de photographe du médecin.

Le repas s'acheva joyeusement sur l'indigestion d'Estéban et d'Azaad, qui avaient eu la bonne idée de manger leur poids de crêpes. Alors que le sommeil gagnait peu à peu les invités, Stephen se leva et réclama leur attention.

- Mes amis, encore un peu de patience s'il-vous-plaît ! Je vais vous indiquez l'emplacement de vos chambres !

Le repas copieux faisait piquer du nez à Edward, mais ce dernier fit un effort pour se concentrer quelques instants de plus.

- Au premier étage, commença le docteur Meyer, la chambre de droite sera léguée à Havoc afin de limiter le nombre de marches à gravir.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Tarek, Kaleb et Ashley qui étaient en train de se chamailler et éleva la voix.

- Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, Havoc sera dans la chambre adjacente à la vôtre. Il vous est donc formellement interdit de détruire les murs. Compris ?

Les garçons acquiescèrent d'un air peu enthousiaste, tandis qu'Havoc se rongeait les ongles d'avoir à dormir dans la pièce voisine de ces trois psychopathes.

Le docteur bailla et, pressé d'en finir, acheva rapidement :

- Scar, deuxième chambre deuxième étage. Roy, la quatrième. Ed et Al, vous dormirez ensemble au dernier étage. Sigu et sa femme dormiront dans la chambre restante. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

- Et moi ? se risqua Riza, voyant qu'elle avait été oubliée.

- Excuse-moi, deuxième étage, quatrième chambre.

Voyant que la jeune femme manquait de s'étouffer, Stephen fut pris d'un doute.

- Il y a un problème ? Je suis désolé, je pensais que… enfin… il n'y a pas d'autre chambre et…

Et Roy, qui avait un peu abusé de l'alcool, eut une idée. Stupide, certes, mais relativement amusante. Il saisit Riza par les épaules.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, dit-il. Merci beaucoup, Stephen.

Il se tourna vers Riza.

- Je suis exténué, et un bon lit sera le bienvenu. Lieutenant, aidons Havoc à monter dans sa chambre et allons nous coucher.

* * *

Mustang considéra le tapis posé au pied du lit. Puis le doigt d'Hawkeye pointé vers ce dernier. Pour finalement revenir sur le tapis.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? demanda-t-il d'un air mal assuré.

- Plus que jamais mon colonel ! Un souci peut être ?

- Mais lieutenant, glapit Mustang, je ne vais pas dormir sur un tapis !

- Black Hayate le fait bien lui.

- C'est un chien bon sang ! Pas moi !

Finalement, la plaisanterie avait été de courte durée, et Roy en subissait les conséquences. Il n'avait pas l'intention de passer la nuit par terre, aussi décida-t-il de jouer sur la corde sensible, en fin stratège qu'il était. Il avait conscience d'agir en égoïste, mais refusait de subir le retour de flamme de sa piteuse farce.

- Riza, déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus douce, je ne peux pas dormir sur le sol. Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? S'il te plaît.

Hawkeye lui lança un regard noir. Il avait osé... tout ça pour ne pas passer la nuit sur un tapis. Le pire c'est que son plan marchait à la perfection.

Ou presque.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un chien qui s'enclenche fit tressaillir Mustang.

- Colonel, trancha la voix de Riza, j'accepte votre demande. Je vous demande cependant de porter votre attention sur ce revolver. Vous n'avez pas l'intention de finir comme un vulgaire morceau de gruyère, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors tenez-vous à carreau.

Ce fut donc un colonel tout tremblant qui prit place dans le lit. Il se jura d'ailleurs de ne plus contrarier le lieutenant, rester en vie lui semblant être un objectif relativement important.

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.


	3. Pensées

Coucou tout le monde!

Me revoici avec le chapitre 3 de Melody of the silence. C'est un chapitre de transition, et il ne se passe pas grand chose... ^^'

**Disclamer:** rien ne m'appartient. Sauf les quelques cinglés qui se baladent dans ma fic... *soupir*

**Rating:** M. Il y a une scène plutôt dure, mais sinon ça va encore.

**Remerciements:** pour l'adorable Tigrou19, qui dépense corps et âme à corriger mes délires. XD

**Note:** un jour peut être... j'arriverai à écrire un mot d'auteur intéressant... un jour

* * *

Les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent éclairer la chambre de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Scar observa silencieusement le monde extérieur reprendre des couleurs. Au fur et à mesure que le soleil apparaissait, l'Ishbal tentait de remettre en ordre les divers évènements auxquels il avait été confronté cette dernière semaine.

Tout d'abord, il n'était pas mort. Cet imprévu l'avait quelque peu bouleversé, car cela signifiait que Dieu lui avait encore confié une mission. Mais laquelle? Le général Armstrong lui avait alors parlé des projets de Mustang, et Scar en avait conclu que son nouveau rôle serait d'aider les militaires d'Amestris à réparer leurs fautes en rouvrant les enclaves Ishbales. Dieu le punissait tout en lui donnant une nouvelle raison de vivre. Il ranimerait la flamme de la vie Ishbale, même si cela impliquait de devoir coopérer avec ceux d'Amestris.

Le général Armstrong ayant décrété qu'un soldat blessé ne serait d'aucune utilité, il était ensuite parti devant en compagnie de Mustang afin que le docteur Meyer vérifie l'état de ses blessures. La suite de sa mission consistait à se reposer et à surveiller les actions de Mustang, tout en attendant l'arrivée de Miles.

Facile.

Mais il fallait croire que rien ne se déroulait jamais comme voulu. Trois imprévus avaient soudainement débarqué : un nain, un fantôme et… ce type. Le fils de l'alchimiste écarlate. Scar ne priait plus depuis le génocide. Il en était venu à la conclusion que dieu ne venait pas en aide aux hommes, et que c'était à eux de trouver des solutions à leur problème. Des solutions, Scar en avait un certain nombre, bien qu'aucune ne lui convienne totalement.

La première était relativement simple et réglait momentanément le problème : éliminer le Kimblee junior. Le gamin était considéré comme potentiellement dangereux, étant recherché pour meurtre. Le seul souci était que ce dernier savait se défendre : il risquait donc quelques plumes dans ce combat. Sans parler des conséquences. La chaîne de la haine venait d'être brisée, il ne s'agissait pas d'en créer une nouvelle. Scar mit donc cette idée de côté, sans toutefois l'oublier totalement.

La seconde possibilité était sûrement la plus sage, mais ne lui plaisait pas. Faire un rapport à Armstrong ou Miles sur l'évolution de la situation et attendre les ordres. Il secoua la tête. Non, décidément, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il était encore capable de réfléchir seul et n'avait aucune envie que l'armée lui apporte des solutions.

Cette éventualité étant écartée, il ne restait plus que la troisième, mise en action depuis la veille, c'est à dire ne rien faire. Rester silencieux et étudier le comportement des trois problèmes afin d'aviser par la suite. L'ishbal se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Là-haut dans le ciel, les nuages se riaient de lui. Il poussa un soupir.

Le repos éternel, il en était encore bien loin.

* * *

Roy flirtait avec de multiples femmes, mais, contrairement aux apparences, il n'allait que rarement plus loin. Il aimait être le centre d'attention des gens être admiré lui permettant d'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un temps, ses crimes passés. Séduire lui suffisait donc amplement.

Aussi Mustang fut-il plutôt surpris lorsqu'il s'éveilla blotti contre quelque chose de doux et chaud. Il le fut plus encore en identifiant la source de chaleur si agréable qui n'était personne d'autre que…

Hawkeye ?!

Le visage collé à celui de sa subordonnée, l'alchimiste imagina facilement la fin de sa vie. Hawkeye ouvrait les yeux, le voyait allongé à moitié sur elle, attrapait son revolver.

Puis tenait promesse en le criblant de balles.

Frissonnant à la perspective de cette fin peu glorieuse, Roy prit la décision, ô combien judicieuse, de s'éloigner rapidement. Cependant, en voulant se dégager, il rencontra une résistance. Sa subordonnée avait, durant son sommeil, passé le bras autour de lui. Mustang entreprit donc de se dégager le plus délicatement possible de l'étreinte pourtant agréable.

Une fois écarté de tout danger potentiel, le militaire se leva, convaincu qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Alors qu'il se saisissait de la poignée dans l'intention de se diriger vers la salle de bains, une pensée le retint. À six heures du matin, les autres devaient certainement tous être en train de dormir. Il se rassit donc sur le lit en soufflant, et choisit d'attendre encore une heure avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le brun profita de cet instant de répit pour faire le point sur la situation. Tout d'abord, il était venu dans le but de suivre l'opération d'Havoc. Il avait également convaincu Hawkeye de se faire ausculter par Stephen. Knox avait eu raison de lui conseiller ce médecin. Malgré les apparences, il était évident que Meyer était un pur génie en matière de médecine. Ses subordonnés étaient pris en charge par un expert, et lui prenait quelques jours de congés, loin de toute la paperasse qui ornait son bureau. Le plan de Mustang était parfait.

C'était sans compter les imprévus de la vie. Les trois fugitifs en faisaient malheureusement partie, et avaient mis en échec la seconde étape de son plan, à savoir 'je me la coule douce en profitant de mes congés'. Il grimaça en songeant qu'il était principalement la cause de ses propres soucis, ayant caché la fuite des trois enfants au sergent Schwimmern.

Mais jamais il n'aurait pu en faire autrement, car ce garçon…

Un murmure le sorti de ses sombres pensées. Il se tourna vers la personne qui murmurait en dormant, à savoir Riza Hawkeye. Il tendit l'oreille, tentant d'interpréter les chuchotements qui s'échappaient la bouche de sa subordonnée.

- Lieutenant ? interrogea doucement le brun en se rapprochant.

- … Colonel…

Le concerné sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Alors comme ça, Hawkeye rêvait de lui ? Son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur malicieuse. Intéressant.

- S'il-vous-plaît…

- Oui ? continua Mustang en se prenant au jeu. Qu'y a-t-il, lieutenant ?

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un autre chuchotement inaudible. Mustang s'approcha alors de sa subordonnée, collant son oreille à côté de sa bouche, tout en songeant sans trop de remords qu'il était certainement le pire curieux qui ait existé.

- Comment ?

- Travaillez ou je vous plombe.

Le colonel se redressa brusquement et avant de s'éloigner à nouveau de la snipeur. Il secoua la tête, ses belles illusions brisées.

_Mais à quoi tu t'attendais, espèce d'abruti ?_

Légèrement contrarié, le brun finit par se diriger vers la salle de bains, lassé d'avoir à attendre l'heure prochaine qui n'arrivait pas.

* * *

Hayate poussa un soupir. Allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, il réfléchissait. Contrairement à Aloïs qui clamait que l'identité de l'humain reposait sur sa mémoire, lui avait préféré tout oublier de son passé.

Ou plutôt il aurait voulu.

Le blond ferma les yeux. La visite de ces inconnus, en particulier cette jeune femme au regard déterminé, l'avait obligé à se remémorer. Et il détestait ça.

Le garçon grimaça au souvenir des quelques images douloureuses qui lui restaient de sa famille.

Deux corps au visage violacé flottant au-dessus du sol, une corde liée au cou. Ses parents.

Quelques morceaux de chair sanguinolente et une cage thoracique éparpillés au coin d'une rue sombre, restes du dernier repas des chiens errants du quartier. La personne à laquelle il tenait le plus. Sa raison de vivre.

Un haut le cœur le secoua, forçant le jeune homme à concentrer ses pensées sur un sujet moins douloureux. Un sourire illumina soudainement son visage. Riza… C'est fou ce qu'elle lui ressemblait… Il finit par se rendormir, apaisé par l'image fictive d'un fantôme ressuscité.

* * *

Alphonse et Edward, blottis l'un contre l'autre, tentaient de se remettre des évènements de la veille. Eux qui craignaient une vie monotone après toutes ces aventures, ils avaient de quoi être occupés pendant un certain temps. Mais contrairement à son cadet, Ed restait soucieux et inquiet. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, il demanda à son frère :

- Al, tu les trouves comment ?

Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux :

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Tarek, Kaleb et…

- Ashley ? Moi, je les trouve gentils, ils sont amusants.

Edward écarquilla de grands yeux, comme si un troisième bras venait d'apparaître sur le front d'Alphonse. Gentils ? Il y avait des limites à la naïveté…

Le plus jeune fut troublé par le silence d'Edward, car il était habitué à ce que son frère soit du même avis que lui.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Ecoute Al, moi je les ai trouvés, comment dire, dangereux.

- Mais ils n'ont presque pas parlé !

- Justement, on dirait dit…

Edward cherchait les mots justes pour définir cette impression de malaise depuis qu'il avait croisé leur regard. Il s'était senti en danger, comme si leurs yeux percevait la moindre de ses faiblesses. Exactement comme…

- Des prédateurs. Oui, c'est ça, j'avais l'impression d'être une proie.

- Tu n'es qu'un froussard…

Alphonse semblait vexé que son ainé ait un jugement aussi négatif sur des personnes qu'il appréciait. Il lui tourna le dos en ajoutant d'un ton boudeur:

- Moi, je trouve que Tarek te ressemble.

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer. Ce type lui était insupportable, et tout ce qu'Al trouvait à dire c'était… qu'il lui ressemblait ?! Son amour-propre venait d'être froissé mais il s'efforça de garder son calme. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son frère ajoute :

- Je pensais que tu t'entendrais bien avec Kaleb. Vous auriez pu fonder le club des nains de jardin tous les deux.

- Quoi ! M- mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, à la fin ? Je suis trois fois plus grand que ce microbe !

- Mon pauvre Edward, tu n'as pas le sens des hauteurs…

* * *

Le pinceau glissa lentement sur la toile avant de s'immobiliser. Le garçon prit de la distance pour juger le fruit de ses efforts. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié par quelques défauts persistants.

L'adolescent était sévère avec lui-même. Il se passa une main sur le front, laissant une large trace de peinture verte sur sa peau constellée de tâches de rousseur. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil rapide sur le réveil posé à côté de lui. Il soupira. Six heures du matin, encore une nuit blanche.

Mais cela lui importait peu au final, puisqu'il avait passé cette nuit à vivre. Oui, ce n'était que quand il peignait que l'adolescent se sentait réellement en vie. Il aimait tout dans la peinture, c'était quelque chose de totalement corporel un art où chaque coup de pinceau apportait une bouffée d'oxygène.

De toutes les peintures, c'était celle à l'huile qu'il préférait. Lourde et résistante, le jeune peintre devait lutter contre la matière pour faire son tableau.

Peindre ce n'était pas une chose simple. On mettait son âme sur ce tableau, qui nous suçait le sang. Le monde extérieur disparaissait, il ne restait plus que le peintre et sa toile. Cette toile qui lui prenait tout, ses émotions, sa volonté, son énergie, sa vie.

Peindre, c'était quelque chose de fou, mais Bartholomé aimait ça.

* * *

Sa première pensée le matin était toujours de se demander où il se trouvait. Selon la réponse, il devait partir en courant, réfléchir à une nouvelle escroquerie, ou encore se rendormir, tout simplement. Le brun avait pris cette habitude, à force de vagabonder d'un endroit à un autre.

Cependant, un élément vint vite perturber son analyse. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Ou plutôt, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Légèrement paniqué à l'idée de mourir étouffé dans son lit, Kaleb dégagea vivement sa tête et ouvrit les yeux. L'adolescent mit un certain temps à comprendre que son assaillant était en réalité la touffe de cheveux de Tarek. Quelque peu rassuré, le garçon s'accorda un moment de répit en contemplant le visage assoupi de son ami.

Il était métamorphosé. Le masque de dureté et de haine fondait dès que Tarek s'endormait, laissant place à un visage doux et innocent. Ses traits marqués par la souffrance se détendaient, remplacés par une petite bouille enfantine. Ou plutôt celle d'un adolescent de seize ans. Kaleb aimait voir cette facette de Tarek que l'ishbal lui-même ignorait. Il était presque beau dans ces moments-là. Le brun secoua la tête. Non, Tarek était beau, à chaque instant de son existence. Qu'il resplendisse comme le soleil à son zénith durant la journée, ou éclaire délicatement la nuit, tel un rayon de lune.

Une respiration sifflante provenant de l'autre bout de la chambre vint néanmoins interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Kaleb se tourna brusquement vers la source du bruit. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en apercevant Ash assoupi d'une manière relativement… originale.

En position assise plus exactement.

Pour pouvoir réagir immédiatement en cas d'attaque, avait expliqué ce dernier. Les autres n'avaient pas bronché, ils commençaient à être habitués à ce comportement d'Ashley qui frôlait la paranoïa.

Kaleb ne se souvenait d'ailleurs que trop bien de la fois où Tarek avait eu la merveilleuse idée, et il en avait rarement d'aussi bonnes, de réveiller Ash à coups d'oreiller. L'ishbal avait eu beaucoup de chance. L'oreiller moins. Sans compter le mois que Stephen avait passé à restaurer une nouvelle fois le premier étage.

Car si Tarek se relâchait totalement durant son sommeil, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Les traits crispés et les sourcils froncés, Ash gardait un visage glacé, même assoupi. Qu'Ashley ne prenne plus la peine de dormir dans un lit n'étonnait donc Kaleb qu'à moitié. Après tout, l'adolescent avait la fâcheuse tendance de transformer les couvertures en confettis durant son sommeil, ce qui allait de pair avec sa nouvelle décision.

Et puis, il y avait aussi eu l'affaire du réveil. Il était pourtant bien ce réveil. D'un blanc nacré qui tranchait avec la noirceur raffinée des aiguilles.

Son seul défaut était son battement régulier. Tarek trouvait normal le tic-tac régulier du réveil. Kaleb aussi. Tout comme Stephen, Isabelle, Aloïs, Hayate, Estéban, Azaad et toutes les autres personnes plus ou moins cinglées de la maison.

Mais Ash n'était pas de cet avis.

Le son le mettait dans un état effrayant, le faisant trembler des mains et hurler comme un possédé. En bref, l'objet finit en miettes, comme la plupart des autres ustensiles de la maison. Pourtant Stephen avait décrété qu'Ash devait mûrir et accepter l'existence d'un misérable réveil, dans la mesure où l'on supportait ses crises de nerfs. Il avait également ajouté qu'il était grand temps pour son Ashounet-chéri d'apprendre à lire l'heure. Meyer avait donc acheté un réveil. Rose, avec des cœurs.

Pour sa part, Kaleb n'avait jamais compris comment Ash était parvenu à faire avaler le réveil au docteur, ni comment ce dernier avait pu le digérer. Et pour une fois, le brun avait regretté que la scène ne soit pas immortalisée par quelques photos, l'appareil de Stephen ayant été malencontreusement réduit à l'état de poussière. Tarek quant à lui s'en moquait comme de la dernière pluie.

Il n'aimait pas le rose.

* * *

Voilà.^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bien entendu j'accepte aussi les reviews négatives, pour qu'elles soient justifiées.

À bientôt pour la suite!


	4. Accrochage

Bonjour les gens! Je suis désolée pour ce retard dans la fic. Normalement, et à moins d'une invasion d'aliens ou d'un tsunami de bisounours verts, cela ne se reproduira plus. J'espère ^^'

Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. :D

**Rating:** M, bien qu'il ne se passe rien de bien violent dans le chapitre, à part quelques chaises cassées.

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs.

* * *

Edward descendit les marches de l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible. Il était à peine sept heures, et il se doutait que les résidents de la maison comptaient fortement sur la grasse matinée du dimanche pour goûter à un repos bien mérité. Lui aussi avait espéré en profiter, mais après son désaccord avec Al, qui s'était d'ailleurs achevé sur une bataille d'oreillers, son cadet était parvenu à se rendormir lui non. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Des tentatives d'incantation au saut de moutons, en passant par l'énumération de toutes les formules d'alchimie qu'il connaissait : le blond avait passé en revue tous les moyens connus pour s'endormir, en vain. Il avait donc fini par se lever, tiraillé désormais par un autre problème : la faim.

Arrivé dans le hall, il se glissa à tâtons en direction de la salle à manger. Un air surpris apparut sur son visage en apercevant une silhouette déjà installée devant un bol de café chaud, surprise d'ailleurs rapidement remplacée par une large grimace en identifiant la silhouette.

- Bonjour colonel, grogna Ed avant de s'installer sur la chaise en face.

- Bien dormi ?, marmonna le brun, sans réellement attendre de retour.

- Bof…

Edward songea brièvement que sa réponse n'était pas des plus utiles, mais causer de ce genre de sujet avait le don de le mettre rapidement sur les nerfs. Plus le fait de discuter avec le colonel dès le matin. Le blond, constatant qu'il était en train d'envoyer promener le peu de bonne humeur qui lui restait, détourna son attention vers la table.

Isabelle avait visiblement eu la gentillesse de tout préparer d'avance pour le petit déjeuner des lèves-tôt. Plusieurs bocaux contenant du café et du chocolat étaient disposés sur les deux tables, à côté de petits coupelles remplies de morceaux de sucre ou encore de beurre. Quatre carafes de lait étaient réparties un peu partout, et une pile impressionnante de bols trônait au centre. Enfin, une quantité époustouflante de pots de confiture était alignée à côté des couverts.

En y regardant de plus près, Ed remarqua que de petits papiers multicolores avaient été accrochés sur chaque récipient. Intrigué, il se saisit d'un bol et déchiffra l'étiquette jaune, ornée de pattes de mouche :

« INDICATIONS EN CAS DE BAGARRE : le bol est un récipient en porcelaine, il possède ainsi une structure physique particulièrement délicate et fragile. L'utilisateur de ce bol est donc prié de ne pas le lancer sur son interlocuteur, et n'est pas non plus autorisé à le faire exploser. Remarque : oui Tarek et Ashley, c'est à vous que ce message est adressé. Bon appétit, Stephen Mayer. »

Le blond pouffa discrètement. Cependant, la vue des prénoms sur l'étiquette le ramena à la réalité. Il devait absolument éclaircir cette histoire d'Ishbal en cavale avec le fils de l'écarlate. Edward prit une profonde inspiration et planta son regard dans les yeux de Mustang, qui semblait s'être rendormi le nez dans une tasse de café ornée de l'inscription « ne pas exploser ».

- Colonel, déclara le blond d'un air résolu, il faut que je vous demande quelque chose.

- Et ce quelque chose ne peut pas attendre que j'aie terminé mon café ?, marmonna le colonel d'une voix ensommeillée

- Non.

- Que veux-tu savoir, Fullmetal ?, soupira Roy.

- Je veux des explications sur ce qui s'est passé hier. Qui sont ces trois garçons ? Comment saviez-vous que Solf J. Kimblee avait un fils ? Pourquoi Tarek avait-il l'air de vous connaître ? Et…

Le brun leva la main en direction d'Edward, semblant déjà exténué face à toutes ces questions qui n'attendaient que ses réponses. Mustang posa sa tasse de café et lâcha d'une voix ferme :

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

- QUI EST UN NABOT AVEC UN CERVEAU PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN ASTICOT ?! hurla le blondinet, enragé par la remarque concernant sa taille.

Il se jeta en avant et empoigna le col de l'alchimiste, avant de poursuivre sur la même intonation :

- COLONEL, VOUS ALLEZ ME REPONDRE, OUI OU MERDE ?

- Bonjour, les coupa une voix.

Roy et Ed se retournèrent brusquement, surpris par la personne qui venait d'entrer. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Ashley, l'air passablement réveillé mais malgré tout étonné par les hurlements. Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa une chaise et s'assit à gauche d'Edward.

- Je n'ai rien contre votre discussion, poursuivit-il, mais je vous conseille de parler moins fort. Vous risquez de réveiller tout le village si vous continuez comme ça.

- Désolé, murmura Ed, honteux de s'être emporté encore une fois, malgré son envie d'assommer le colonel une bonne fois pour toutes.

À sa grande surprise, le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux éclata de rire, son bol de chocolat à la main. Il reprit rapidement son sérieux et, constatant que les autres le considéraient d'un air interrogateur, il expliqua :

- Tu n'as pas à me présenter d'excuses, et puis franchement, ce n'était rien comparé au bruit que font Estéban et Azaad en se levant.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un fracas digne d'un tremblement de terre se fit entendre à l'étage supérieur. Ce dernier fut suivi de cris de joie tels que « youpi ! C'est le matin » et « j'ai faaaaim ! », rapidement interrompus par une formule délicate de Tarek. Son intervention n'eut cependant qu'un effet très bref, et ce silence momentané de quelques dixièmes de seconde fut d'une course poursuite dans les escaliers.

- C'est moi qui arriverai dans la salle à manger en premier !, clama Estéban

- Nan c'est moi !

- Pas vrai !

- Si d'abord !

Les exclamations se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'Azaad trébuche contre Estéban. Les deux gamins achevèrent ainsi leur cavalcade par un superbe roulé-boulé, avant de s'aplatir tous les deux contre la chaise d'Ashley.

- Bonjour les monstres, se contenta de marmonner celui-ci.

- Ashounet !, crièrent les deux concernés en chœur avant de se jeter d'un commun accord dans les bras du garçon, renversant au passage le contenu de son bol. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent cependant pas, trop occuper à se disputer la place sur les genoux du jeune.

- C'est moi qui vais sur ses genoux !, hurla l'Ishbal.

- Non Ash il veut que ce soit moi ! répondit l'autre, la mine renfrognée.

- Même pas vrai d'abord !

- Si !

- Nan !

- Si ! Et puis d'abord, Ashley il veut manger dans le calme ! Alors arrête de crier !

- C'est toi qui cries ! En plus tu as renversé son bol de chocolat !

- Pas vrai ! C'est même pas moi et…

- Et si vous alliez vous asseoir sur les genoux de quelqu'un d'autre ?, soupira le fils de l'écarlate, les oreilles en compote et une migraine déjà bien avancée.

- Nan !, clamèrent les deux garçons en s'installant à deux sur Ash.

Ce dernier se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir, tout en préparant un nouveau bol. Edward et Mustang se regardaient quant à eux la scène étrange, refoulant difficilement un fou rire en voyant le fugitif subir des attaques de bisous de la part d'Azaad, tandis qu'Estéban entreprenait de lui faire deux couettes ridicules de chaque côté de la tête.

_Finalement, il n'a peut être pas que des mauvais côtés… _

Ed secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ce genre de pensées de son esprit. Ash était avant tout un criminel en fuite. Edward n'avait rien de particulier contre lui, mais il n'oubliait pas sa frayeur de la veille et refusait qu'il arrive le moindre problème à son cadet. Il venait de retrouver son corps, ce n'était certainement pas pour finir en petits morceaux.

Un large sourire gagna lentement le visage d'Edward, faisant disparaître toute trace de la mauvaise humeur de ce matin. Il avait été tellement heureux de revoir le corps de son frère. Ses mains, ses yeux, son nez, son sourire surtout. Et aussi sa chaleur. Quel bonheur de pouvoir à nouveau sentir son cœur battre quand il le serrait dans ses bras ! Ed songea qu'une partie de son âme à lui était certainement revenue en même temps que le corps de son frère.

Ce dernier venait justement d'entrer dans la salle, en compagnie de Tarek, Hayate, Gabriel, Hawkeye et Scar, réveillés par la discrétion des deux enfants. Estéban, qui semblait visiblement s'être lassé de torturer Ashley, venait de se jeter dans les bras de Tarek. Ce dernier était cependant moins consentant à se laisser tourner en bourrique, et secouait énergétiquement la tête du garçon.

- Espèce de sale microbe !, grogna-t-il d'un ton furieux, quel mot ne comprends-tu pas dans l'expression 'grasse matinée' ?! Ça veut dire dormir ! D-O-R-M-I-R, se reposer, récupérer, arrêter toute activité possible, dodo tu comprends ?

- Mais alors pourquoi tu t'es levé ?

- GNNNNNNNNN ! JE VAIS TE…

- Du calme, Tarek, intervint Hayate alors que l'Ishbal s'apprêtait à égorger Estéban, je vais lui expliquer.

Le grand blond récupéra Estéban, et le posa à terre. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour être à sa hauteur, avant de se lancer dans une explication digne d'un pédagogue, ou presque :

- Imagine, Estéban. Tu dors paisiblement, bien au chaud dans tes draps. Soudain, ton lit se met à trembler violemment. Tu as ensuite la sensation qu'un troupeau d'éléphants vient d'être lâché dans le couloir, le tout accompagné de cris hystériques. À en juger par le bruit de cavalcade entendu, tu en déduis que deux monstres viennent de dégringoler les escaliers. Enfin, tu comprends que sales gosses viennent de renverser un bol, sûrement plein de chocolat ou de café, mettant ainsi à néant tes tentatives pour tenir une maison propre en… Dix secondes.

Le petit garçon châtain considérait Hayate la bouche grande ouverte, ne parvenant pas à savoir si ce dernier avait terminé.

- Et là, poursuivit Hayate, tu as vraiment d'étrangler ces deux sales gosses. Compris ?

Estéban hocha alors la tête d'un air relativement effrayé, ce qui est plutôt normal quand on vient de se faire menacer d'un mort lente et douloureuse, tandis qu'Azaad jetait à Ashley un regard de chaton larmoyant.

- Ashleeeeey, geignit le petit Ishbal, hein que tu veux pas nous étrangler, toi ?

Ash ne put résister à l'adorable sourire du jeune Ishbal, oubliant ainsi sa migraine, son bol de chocolat renversé, les deux couettes sur sa tête et autres tortures matinales. Il prit alors conscience que si Azaad lui demandait de se jeter d'un pont, il le ferait sûrement.

_Comme quoi la vie est ironique…_

Il adressa finalement un grand sourire au garçon, et le serra dans les bras en déclarant vivement :

- Mais non, je ne veux pas vous étrangler.

- Seulement vous exploser.

Tous se retournèrent vers Scar, qui était à l'origine de la dernière phrase. Ash effaça immédiatement le sourire de son visage, et se leva un rictus haineux apparaissant désormais sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers l'ishbal à la cicatrice, et se planta devant lui, animé par une colère froide.

- Un problème, peut-être ?

- Ta tête, lui répondit froidement Scar.

Gabriel ferma les yeux, priant seulement pour qu'Ash ne fasse pas trop de dégâts dans la maison. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il eut cependant la surprise de constater que tout était intact, y compris l'Ishbal à la cicatrice, et qu'Ashley venait de quitter la pièce calmement. Azaad et Estéban voulurent d'ailleurs lui emboîter le pas, mais furent rattrapés de justesse par Hayate, persuadés qu'Ash serait mieux seul qu'avec deux garnements.

Dès qu'il eut entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer, Tarek se jeta sur Scar et lui décocha un violent coup de poing.

- Espèce de sale connard !

Il l'empoigna par le col et voulut le frapper à nouveau, mais l'autre Ishbal attrapa sa main en ripostant. Tarek lui donna alors un coup de genou dans le ventre, tandis que Scar tentait de l'immobiliser. Les autres étaient restés figés, spectateurs de cette violence matinale.

Scar, furieux, avait fini par plaquer Tarek contre le mur. Celui-ci continuait de se débattre violemment, griffant et mordant tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité.

- Traître ! Tu es comme Abdel !, lui hurla l'ishbal à la cicatrice, tandis que le plus jeune lui lançait un regard haineux.

Finalement alerté par les bruits de lutte, Kaleb était descendu en trombe, accompagné des couples Mayer et Curtis. Il tira sur le bras de Scar pour lui faire lâcher prise, et éloigna Tarek provisoirement.

Les autres essayèrent de maintenir ce dernier immobile, mais il continuait d'hurler avec colère.

- Salopard ! Je te hais, ordure ! Crève ! Bordel de merde ! CREVE !

Voyant que rien ne suffisait à le calmer, Stephen emmena Tarek dans son cabinet, décidé au moins à stopper les saignements qui s'échappaient de son nez ainsi que de sa lèvre inférieure. Scar s'était quant à lui calmé plus rapidement que l'adolescent. Isabelle en profita pour s'approcher de lui et, à la grande surprise de tous, le gifla sèchement.

- On ne se bat pas dans cette maison, déclara-t-elle, et on ne blesse pas mes enfants.

Puis, voyant qu'il tentait de protester, elle répliqua plus doucement :

- Les blessés n'ont rien à dire. Venez donc dans la cuisine, pour que je vous soigne.

Roy resta silencieux, comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'Estéban et Azaad, effrayés, étaient venus se réfugier dans ses bras en pleurant. Hésitant, il ne savait pas exactement que faire et leurs pleurs lui rappelait de désagréables souvenirs. Heureusement, Hawkeye l'aperçut et vint, une fois de plus, à son secours, prenant le garçon aux cheveux bouclés à son cou pour le réconforter.

Le colonel tenta d'en faire de même avec Azaad en le serrant maladroitement dans ses bras. Cette action eut l'effet désiré, car le petit Ishbal cessa immédiatement de pleurer, reniflant seulement de temps à autres.

Stephen, Isabelle et Kaleb revinrent peu de temps après pour le petit déjeuner, en compagnie des deux bagarreurs qui affichaient chacun un œil au beurre noir.

Tarek avala rapidement quelques tartines, avant de repartir avec Kaleb. Les derniers paresseux, ou plutôt les seules personnes assez fatiguées pour faire abstraction du bruit extérieur à leur chambre, finirent par se joindre aux autres. Yun et Alya étaient parvenues, non sans quelques difficultés, à faire descendre Havoc, ce dernier ayant été totalement oublié. Ils furent étonnés par la pagaille de la salle à manger, étant donné que Tarek et Scar avaient cassé plusieurs chaises et une des deux tables durant leur 'discussion'.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assez mal à l'aise. Tout d'abord, il était coincé entre Estéban, qui lui lançait des regards noirs depuis plusieurs minutes, et Isabelle, dont il gardait un souvenir encore douloureux sur la joue. Douloureux d'un point de vue plus psychologique que physique, car le picotement s'était rapidement atténué. Mais Scar s'était senti humilié par ce geste. Car elle ne l'avait pas frappé, mais simplement giflé comme lorsque l'on punit un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise. De plus, cet acte lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa stupidité. Il avait une fois de plus, laissé la colère l'envahir. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était même pas une vengeance, c'était lui qui, par pure haine, avait blessé en premier. Même si…

Il sentit une main agripper sa manche. Azaad semblait être provisoirement descendu des bras de Roy, et il souriait avec douceur. Puis, le petit garçon tendit le doigt vers le nez de l'autre en riant :

- Tu as une miette sur le bout du nez.

Avant que Scar n'ait pu poser la moindre question, le petit Ishbal repartit se réfugier dans les bras du colonel.

* * *

Roy Mustang avait un problème. Un gros problème. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Azaad qui le serrait de toutes ses forces dans un câlin-géant, et qui ne manifestait de toute évidence aucune envie de le lâcher. Le colonel poussa un soupir en constatant qu'il ne pourrait plus bouger de sitôt. Tous les autres étaient partis de la salle à manger, le laissant coincé avec ce petit monstre. Le concerné lui fit un grand sourire craquant.

_Bon d'accord, il est tout simplement adorable mais…_

Il songea à Hawkeye, en particulier à son Beretta qui l'attendait de pied ferme s'il ne se dépêchait pas d'aller travailler. Mustang était à présent relativement pressé de remplir des papiers –ou du moins faire semblant. Le brun tenta donc une approche pédagogue, se pencha vers le petit garçon et lui dit doucement :

- Azaad, tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plaît ?

- Nan, répliqua immédiatement le jeune Ishbal.

_Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair._

- Mais j'ai du travail, poursuivit tout de même le colonel, et le lieutenant Hawkeye ne serra pas contente si je lui laisse tout faire. Ce ne serait pas gentil.

- Estéban l'aidera.

Roy se souvint alors que son lieutenant n'avait pu quitter la pièce qu'en emportant Estéban accroché à sa jambe gauche. Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage quand il comprit que son lieutenant excuserait certainement son retard. Ce qui signifiait que…

_Je ne suis pas obligé de travailler ! _

Azaad fronça les sourcils, intrigué par l'air à la fois béat et stupide qu'affichait le colonel, puis il reporta son attention sur le croissant de Mustang, tentant de le saisir sans toutefois lâcher le brun.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs quitté son état euphorique, comprenant que faute de pourvoir travailler, il ne pourrait pas non plus faire grand chose de sa journée, tant que le gamin jouerait les sangsues.

- Besoin d'aide, peut-être ?

Mustang releva la tête vers Hayate qui, face à l'air désespéré du brun, semblait s'être décidé à intervenu.

- Ce serait gentil, répondit Mustang, convaincu d'avoir trouvé son sauveur.

- Règle de survie numéro quatre, déclara calmement le blond, l'accrochage d'un Estéban ou d'un Azaad sauvage peut durer de plusieurs heures à deux semaines, et conduit à l'immobilisation quasi-complète de la victime. Il est donc conseillé de s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Pour ce faire, il est recommandé de trouver une autre personne apte à récupérer le sale gosse pour s'en occuper.

Hayate croisa le regard de l'alchimiste, qui semblait toujours aussi déprimé. Pour avoir été souvent victime « d'accrochage », le blond comprenait particulièrement bien la malheureuse victime. Il ajouta finalement d'un ton compatissant :

- Je vous conseille de le confier à quelqu'un qui acceptera de perdre sa journée avec un sale gosse dans les bras.

- Et je le trouve où ce quelqu'un ? l'interrogea Mustang.

- Remarque première de la règle de survie numéro quatre, déblatéra Hayate, il est avéré qu'Ashley constitue une proie facile. Remarque deuxième : la meilleure solution est d'accrocher Estéban et Azaad l'un à l'autre, possibilité permettant ainsi de rétablir le calme sur l'ensemble de la maison.

Sur ces mots, il laissa le colonel seul pour aller faire la vaisselle « avant que Stephen ne s'en occupe… Et casse toutes les assiettes de la maison ».

Après avoir finalement compris que ce n'était pas en restant assis à désespérer qu'il s'en sortirait, Roy se leva et se dirigea dans le hall, Azaad toujours fermement accroché à lui. Alors qu'il cherchait Havoc, comptant sur la hiérarchie pour lui confier le petit ishbal, Mustang croisa Gabriel. Celui-ci, chargé d'une pile de livres faisant deux fois sa taille, lui apprit qu'Alya et Yun avait embarqué son subordonné dans le but de 'lui faire voir du pays', accompagnées des frères Elric et du couple Curtis.

Mustang poussa un long soupir, tandis qu'Azaad resserrait toujours plus son étreinte. Le brun eut alors l'idée de confier l'ishbal à l'autre gamin, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

Sortant alors dans le jardin, avec l'infime espérance de trouver un autre baby-sitter potentiel, il croisa Kaleb et Tarek qui fumaient près de la grille. En l'apercevant avec Azaad fermement accroché à sa chemise, Kaleb retint un fou rire. Quant à Tarek, il s'approcha tranquillement de Mustang. Ce dernier ne put contenir un soupir de soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'adonner aux joies de la paresse et de la procrastination.

- Ben alors Azaad, sourit Tarek, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans les bras de cet abruti ?

Roy sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, estimant que peu de personnes avaient l'autorisation de le traiter de la sorte, et que l'Ishbal n'en faisait pas partie. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, le plus petit lui coupa la parole afin de répondre à la question de l'autre.

- Je fais un gros câlin à monsieur Roy !, clama Azaad en secouant sa victime de plus belle, laquelle faillit perdre l'équilibre.

- Ah ouais, j'vois ça, marmonna Tarek peu enthousiaste.

Il considéra le large sourire de son « petit frère » durant un moment, puis le lui rendit avec une soudaine bonne humeur. Il sortit un bonbon de sa poche et le tendit en direction de l'autre.

- Tu vois ce bonbon ?

- Vouiii !, répondit immédiatement Azaad en tendant désespérément les bras vers la friandise.

- J'en ai tout un paquet dans ma chambre, poursuivit Tarek, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- J'peux en avoir ?

- Bien sûr, tout le paquet même !

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, trop ébahi par la perspective de l'énorme paquet de bonbons qui l'attendait bien au chaud. Mustang sentit soudain l'étreinte se desserrer peu à peu. Il était partagé entre la joie de pourvoir bientôt se mouvoir normalement, mais aussi la sensation d'avoir moins de valeur qu'un paquet de bonbon. La voix de Tarek le coupa brutalement de ses pensées :

- Attention, il y a une condition !

- Ah bon ?!, s'écria l'enfant terrorisé à l'idée de voir disparaître les friandises promises.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une épreuve facile. Tu vois ce débile de Mustang ?

- Et mais…, tenta de protester le concerné.

- Ta gueule, toi, se contenta de grogner froidement l'Ishbal. Donc je disais que si tu restes accroché à lui toute la journée, tu gagnes le paquet de bonbon. Ça marche ?

C'est dans un état second que Mustang perçut le « vouiii ! » motivé d'Azaad, avant de voir s'éloigner son bourreau d'un air satisfait. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc parsemé de mousse d'un air dépité. Azaad s'accommoda parfaitement de l'endroit et entreprit glisser quelques fleurs dans les cheveux du colonel. Ce dernier ne semblait que très peu concerné par sa nouvelle coiffure, perdu dans ses pensées.

Malgré l'accueil chaleureux des habitants de la maison, excepté bien sûr ces trois fous furieux, l'atmosphère commençait sérieusement à se dégrader. S'ils ne changeaient pas rapidement quelque chose, tout le monde s'étriperait dans quelques jours.

_Il faut trouver la source du problème…_

Mustang chercha le point commun des multiples conflits depuis leur arrivée, arrivant vite à une unique personne : Tarek, Ashley étant en option vu qu'il ne semblait en vouloir qu'aux meubles de la maison. Le brun remonta alors à l'origine de la colère de l'ishbal, c'est-à-dire…

Roy laissa échapper un soupir. Encore et toujours l'abominable guerre d'Ishbal, dont il était l'un des bourreaux.

_C'est dur de s'apercevoir que l'on est son propre problème…_

Le colonel se rendit soudain compte que les bavardages joyeux qui faisaient office de musique de fond à ses réflexions étaient devenus bien silencieux. Trop silencieux. Il releva vivement la tête, rencontrant un regard rubis étonnamment sérieux, surtout de la part d'Azaad.

- Est-ce-que tu me détestes ?

- Mais bien sûr que non, s'étonna Roy, pourquoi voudrais-tu que…

Il s'interrompit, comprenant la portée de la question d'Azaad. Même si ce n'était qu'un gamin, joyeux et souriant la plupart du temps, il avait certainement conscience du massacre qui avait été perpétué par l'armée quelques années auparavant. Le brun serra brusquement le petit garçon dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Non. Jamais de la vie.

_Par contre, toi tu dois certainement me haïr…_

Cette pensée restait profondément encrée dans l'esprit du colonel. Il n'osait pas lui retourner la question, trop anxieux à l'idée de la réponse.

- Tant mieux, déclara Azaad avec le même sérieux qu'avant, parce que moi non plus je ne te déteste pas.

Affichant à nouveau un grand sourire face à Mustang qui écarquillait les yeux, il ajouta d'un ton malicieux :

- Même que je t'aime beaucoup.

Sans attendre la réaction du militaire, il descendit de ses genoux aussi naturellement qu'il s'y était installé. Puis, il lui saisit la main de Roy pour l'entraîner vers l'intérieur de la maison, insistant pour « aller aider madame Hawkeye à faire ses devoirs ». Ce dernier poussa un soupir.

La pause était terminée.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

À l'origine j'avais prévu de faire un seul chapitre, mais finalement deux parties c'est mieux. Donc vous devriez avoir la suite bientôt, j'ai prévu de la poster dans deux semaines grand maximum. :)

Dédicace: à ma petite sœur, qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre en restant accrochée à ma jambe pendant toute une journée. ^^'

***Et avant de vous quitter, voici un message de la 'SPDMDLMCLEDVA', soit la 'Société Protectrice Des Meubles De La Maison Contre Les Explosions Du Vilain Ashley", présidée par le docteur Stephen Mayer***

Stephen: chers lecteurs, sachez qu'à chaque review que vous postez, un meuble de la maison sera sauvé des explosions d'Ashley. Je vous en supplie, venez en aide aux objets de la maison en envoyant des reviews, ils vous en seront reconnaissants.

***C'était un message de la 'SPDMDLMCLEDVA', merci de votre attention***

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre. ;)


	5. Promenade

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. :D

*sens le regard hostile de la foule*

Euh, oui, je sais, je suis en retard dans mes fics. Ahem. La vérité, c'est qu'une fois revenue de mon petit coin paumé de Bretagne, je me suis aperçue qu'Internet n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je pouvais donc me connecter, mais sans publier de chapitre. T_T

Mon excuse est-elle acceptée?

*vois les lecteurs se saisir d'objets dangereux*

Bon et bien je sens que je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre et que je vais... me réfugier dans mon abri anti-atomique en carton. Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée... On se retrouve à la fin du chap'!

Rating: au vu des prochains chapitres, je vais passer en rating T, je préviendrai en cas de changement. ;)

Disclaimer: ça n'a pas changé depuis le dernier chapitre.

* * *

La maison du docteur demeurait à l'écart des autres, tout juste à l'entrée d'Evertown. Les autres habitations s'étaient quant à elles regroupées en un petit bourg de quelques centaines d'habitants. La route en terre battue laissait alors soudainement place à des rues pavées, menant toutes à la place du village, incarnée par une modeste fontaine en pierre blanche.

Les enfants du village avaient pris l'habitude de se regrouper autour afin de l'escalader, poussant de temps à autre une exclamation quand l'un d'entre eux manquait de glisser dans l'eau.

C'était aujourd'hui un jour de marché, et plusieurs petits étalages entouraient la place d'Evertown. De nombreuses personnes circulaient pour faire leurs achats, passant d'une échoppe à une autre en examinant les marchandises. Et il s'agissait là d'un véritable foisonnement de couleurs, sons et odeurs. Les marchands discutaient avec leurs clients en riant, servant de temps à autre un poisson frais ou une paire de chaussettes.

Le couple Curtis et les frères Elric, accompagnés d'Alya et Yun qui poussaient le fauteuil roulant d'Havoc à tour de rôle, déambulaient gaiement au milieu de cette agitation. Ils passèrent devant un groupe de troubadours qui hélaient la foule d'une voix forte. Edward s'arrêta, surpris, les contemplant quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés.

- Alors petit, le taquina Alya, tu ne t'attendais pas à tant d'activités dans ce petit bled paumé, pas vrai ?

- QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MÊME UNE AIGUILLE DANS UNE BOTTE DE FOIN EST PLUS FACILE A APERCEVOIR ?!

- Edward…, soupira Al en constatant que tout le monde les regardait.

- Mis à part le vieux René qui a un caractère de cochon, poursuivit Yun sans tenir compte des cris du nain blond, les gens d'ici sont très accueillants. Et puis dans le fond, même lui a bon cœur. En plus, ils apprécient tous beaucoup Stephen.

- C'est un bon médecin, apparemment, murmura Havoc.

Celui-ci regardait ses jambes invalides d'un air mélancolique. Mayer était certainement un excellent docteur, mais était-il magicien au point de pouvoir le soigner ? Voyant l'air attristé de l'ancien soldat, Alya se pencha sur l'épaule d'Havoc et dit d'un ton moqueur :

- Allons beau blond, un peu de courage. Dans quelques semaines vous pourrez courir sur vos deux jambes et aller draguer toutes les belles filles des environs.

Cette réflexion eut le don de transformer Havoc en une tomate bien mûre, sous les rires voilés de ses compagnons.

- A-Au fait, bégaya-t-il en tentant de changer de sujet, vous ne trouvez pas qu'Estéban ressemble beaucoup à Isabelle ?

- Tiens, c'est vrai ça, remarqua Izumi.

- C'est normal, expliqua Yun avec un grand sourire, Estéban est le fils unique de Stephen et Isabelle. Mais malgré tout, il pense qu'il faut aller au-delà des liens du sang, et nous considère tous comme ses frères et sœurs.

- Surtout Azaad, ajouta Alya.

- Oui, ça c'est clair, confirma l'autre d'une grimace. Ils sont inséparables, surtout quand il y a une connerie à faire. J'espère qu'Elouan ne deviendra pas comme eux, sinon on risque d'assister à la naissance d'un second trio infernal…

- D'ailleurs vous les connaissez depuis longtemps, Tarek et les autres ? demanda Ed, qui avait la ferme intention d'en apprendre plus sur ces trois zigotos.

- Assez, répondit Alya l'air rêveuse, depuis quatre ou cinq ans. Mais cela fait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas vus, surtout Ash.

- Et je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait pour qu'il se retrouve en prison, poursuivit Yun d'un ton boudeur.

Les autres rirent brièvement à cette remarque, avant de s'arrêter devant la poissonnière. Il s'agissait d'une femme grande et forte, qui refusa d'ailleurs de « les laisser partir comme des voleurs », les obligeant ainsi à s'asseoir sur le banc près de l'échoppe pour discuter.

Au cours de son long monologue sur les quelques nouvelles du village, la marchande ajouta que des militaires venus de Central interrogeaient les villageois au sujet de trois fugitifs. Le visage d'Alya pâlit soudainement, ce que la poissonnière ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- C'est donc ben vrai, lui murmura-t-elle. Y s'raient donc rev'nus nos p'tits délinquants ? Comment qu'y s'appelait d'jà ce jeune Ishbal ? Ah oui Tarink…

- Tarek, corrigea la métisse d'une voix blanche.

- Allons mam'selle Alya, lui sourit la marchande, faut pas vous en faire comme ça. Vous savez qu'personne dans ce p'tit patelin ira dénoncer c'brave Mayer.

- Je l'espère, murmura Yun, soucieuse.

Tout le monde demeura alors silencieux, à l'exception de la poissonnière qui poursuivait son joyeux bavardage, tout en offrant quelques maquereaux pour fêter le retour du trio de fugitifs.

* * *

Tarek et Kaleb se tenaient devant le cabinet de Stephen, hésitant entre ouvrir la porte ou mettre immédiatement les voiles avant la tempête. Après avoir disparus de la circulation pendant plusieurs mois, ils étaient soudainement réapparus et avaient en une journée fait exploser une prison, évader un criminel, réduit à néant le premier étage de l'orphelinat, attirant par la même occasion un certain nombre d'ennuis aux résidents de ce dernier. Sans compter la pagaille de ce matin. Les deux jeunes poussèrent un soupir en chœur : Isabelle allait les tuer.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le visage de celle-ci, qui les fit entrer silencieusement dans la petite pièce. Le sol étaient couvert d'un parquet particulièrement foncé, contrastant ainsi avec la tapisserie écrue des murs. La décoration était assez simple et la pièce peu meublée ne comprenait que deux petits buffets ainsi plusieurs chaises entourant un large bureau en châtaigner.

Stephen était assis derrière ce dernier, où s'étalaient une multitude de papiers dans un capharnaüm à couper le souffle. Les bras croisés, il abordait un visage étonnement sérieux, où l'on pouvait presque percevoir une pointe de sévérité, ce qui était extrêmement rare chez ce médecin.

L'Ishbal et le brun se positionnèrent devant lui, toujours debout, tandis qu'Isabelle prenait une chaise à côté d'eux. Après les avoir observés attentivement, le docteur Mayer constata d'une voix calme :

- Il manque Ash. J'aurais aimé qu'il entende ce que j'ai à vous dire mais tant pis, je vais faire vite de toute façon. Les garçons, j'espère que vous comprenez que vous vous êtes mis dans un sacré pétrin.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête silencieusement. Stephen était sérieux à peu d'occasion, mais quand c'était le cas, peu de personnes n'avaient la force d'ouvrir la bouche, et encore moins de le contredire.

- À mon avis, poursuivit-il, l'armée n'en restera pas là. Il risque d'y avoir des recherches dans le village, alors que comptez vous faire ? Vous savez comme moi que vous ne pourrez pas rester cachés éternellement ici. Cette nuit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à votre situation, je ne suis qu'un petit docteur de campagne et…

- T'inquiète, intervint Tarek, on restera pas là bien longtemps. Je crois qu'on t'a déjà causé assez de souci comme ça.

- Tarek, on ne coupe la parole aux adultes, lui fit remarquer Isabelle.

- Merci, Isabelle. Donc, comme je disais, je ne suis qu'un simple médecin et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez d'influence pour que ça passe mais…

Stephen se tut un instant, et prit une profonde respiration. Ce qu'il avait à dire était l'aboutissement d'un projet qu'il avait commencé à élaborer non pas cette nuit, mais plusieurs années auparavant. Restait à savoir si les garçons le prendraient au sérieux. Il lâcha finalement :

- Que diriez-vous que je vous adopte ?

Les adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Eux qui pensaient être réprimandés et jetés dehors, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette proposition... D'autant plus qu'elle mettait en danger le couple Mayer ainsi que les autres résidents de la maison, du fait de la situation. Pourtant, Stephen n'était pas, malgré les apparences, quelqu'un d'irresponsable au point de faire une telle folie.

Une folie très tentante aux yeux des deux garçons. Mayer leur offrait un nouveau nom, et une nouvelle vie. Meilleure que la précédente sans aucun doute.

Mais les deux garçons hésitaient, jusqu'à quel point pouvaient-ils faire confiance à ce couple ? Qu'est-ce-qui distinguait Stephen de ces traîtres qu'ils avaient autrefois connu ? Le petit brun surtout, avait l'habitude des mensonges et les distinguait facilement. Pourtant ici, tout ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était que de l'affection et de la compréhension.

_Alors, peut-être que…_

- Ton plan est insensé Stephen, répondit finalement Kaleb, coupant court à aux réflexions de son camarade. Tu vas juste être jeté en prison si tu fais ça.

- On ne peut pas accepter, ajouta Tarek.

- Je vois…, sourit le médecin d'un air mélancolique. Mais dans ce cas, faites-moi au moins le plaisir de rester dans cette maison le temps que les choses se calment.

- Mais on veut pas vous déran…, voulurent protester les deux fugitifs.

- Depuis quand les délinquants ont-ils des états d'âme, hein ?, coupa soudainement Isabelle. Et surtout, quels genres de parents mettraient leurs enfants à la porte ?

Tarek et Kaleb restèrent à nouveau silencieux, touchés par la dernière phrase de l'infirmière. Parce qu'au final, à quand remontaient donc la dernière fois où ils avaient eu droit à une pareille touche de gentillesse dans le sombre tableau de leur existence ? Longtemps, une éternité sans aucun doute. Sûrement la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rendus dans cette maison. Et depuis, rien, le néant.

- Allez, murmura Isabelle en tendant les bras, venez donc par ici, bande de sales gosses.

Les deux jeunes s'approchèrent de la jeune femme, qui les serra en une longue étreinte maternelle. Alors que les garçons fermaient les yeux pour profiter de ce doux instant, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette d'Ashley.

- Euh, hésita ce dernier, je dérange, peut être ?

- Ashounet !, cria le docteur qui venait miraculeusement de retrouver son visage de bisounours stupide. Viens donc faire un câlin à papa !

Avant même que le garçon ne puisse protester, il se retrouva soulevé de terre et écrasé entre les bras du docteur. La cage thoracique écrasée et au bord de l'asphyxie, le fils de l'écarlate eut l'impression d'avoir loupé une étape.

_Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce-que c'était agréable…_

* * *

- En voilà une agréable ambiance de travail, se moqua Mustang.

Il venait de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Azaad, et avait ainsi découvert son lieutenant assise au centre de la pièce, entourée par une multitude de jouets pour enfants. Estéban courait en rond autour d'elle, un avion à la main.

- Colonel, je ne pense pas avoir la patience de subir vos sarcasmes, lui répondit finalement Riza d'un ton tranchant.

Hawkeye avait effectivement l'air exténué, et Mustang songea qu'il s'en était finalement bien tiré, ayant seulement été pris pour un vase comme pouvaient en témoigner les dizaines de fleurs accrochées dans ses cheveux. L'alchimiste contempla quelques instants le visage de la jeune femme, dont les yeux noisette reflétaient une intense fatigue qui ne retirait cependant rien à sa beauté et à son charme. Il admira les fins cheveux de miel exceptionnellement détachés qui tombaient en cascade sur sa peau pâle.

_Magnifique…_

Mustang secoua la tête, n'étant pas tenté par les remarques potentielles de son lieutenant concernant la tête de merlan frit qu'il devait aborder en cet instant. Le brun essaya alors de retourner la situation à son avantage, afin de passer un agréable moment avec la blonde plutôt qu'une séance de torture en tête à tête avec de futiles dossiers.

- Allons lieutenant, pourquoi ne pas nous accorder une petite journée de repos ?, proposa Roy en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Colonel. Vous ne pouvez pas gravir les échelons sans travailler ne serait-ce que quelques heures par jour.

- Il ne faut jamais repousser au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le surlendemain, déclara fièrement l'alchimiste.

- Franchement, soupira Riza comme pour elle-même, il y a des fois où je me demande si j'ai affaire à un gamin de sept ans ou au prochain dirigeant d'Amestris…

Le colonel fut étonné, comme chaque fois que Riza manifestait un quelconque signe de confiance envers ses objectifs. Certes il était résolu à gouverner ce pays, mais Roy éprouvait toujours une surprise sincère en voyant que des personnes étaient prêtes à le suivre dans cette folle entreprise.

Et à risquer leur vie, aussi. Le visage de Mustang s'assombrit un instant au souvenir d'Hugues. Il pensait toujours énormément à son ami, mais ces derniers temps l'image de ce dernier revenait de plus ne plus fréquemment, tel un mirage à la fois joyeux et mélancolique. Peut-être était-ce parce que Stephen avait le même comportement insouciant. Ou encore parce qu'il aurait voulu que son camarade puisse l'épauler en cet instant.

Les réflexions de l'alchimiste furent interrompues par Estéban qui venait de sauter brusquement sur ses genoux.

- Tu vas être le prochain Führer ?!, demanda le gamin d'un air enthousiaste. J'ai des idées, j'ai des idées !

- Euh, lesquelles ?, demanda Mustang peu rassuré.

- Tout d'abord, il faudrait faire des distributions de bonbons dans tout le pays.

- Oh oui !, approuva Azaad, une lueur gourmande dans ses yeux rouges.

- Ensuite, je veux qu'il n'y ait plus jamais d'école ! Pour cela, je propose qu'Ash la fasse exploser.

- Mais et les copains ?, demanda Azaad.

- Bah, ils viendront jouer chez nous.

L'alchimiste des flammes songea qu'ils risquaient d'être bien déçus le jour où il serait à la tête du pays. Tandis qu'Estéban poursuivait sa liste, Azaad proposa d'un ton sérieux :

- Moi, je voudrais que l'on ne condamne plus les gens à mort.

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air surpris, étonnés par cette idée de la part d'un enfant âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Le petit Ishbal justifia avec un grand sourire :

- Je suis sûr que tous les gens ont une part de gentillesse dans leur cœur. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

- Mais, et les méchants ?, demanda Estéban.

- C'est qui pour toi les méchants ?

- Ben, ceux qui font du mal aux gentils.

- Mais s'ils font ça, expliqua Azaad, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils sont malheureux. Donc il faut les aider en leur donnant une seconde chance.

- Tu as raison, admis Estéban avec un grand sourire. Ils ont le droit à une seconde chance, et peut être même une troisième. Vous en pensez quoi, monsieur Roy ?

Le concerné resta silencieux quelques instants, troublé par tant de maturité de la part du jeune Ishbal. Surtout que le raisonnement, bien que légèrement simplifié et utopique, restait tout de même logique. L'alchimiste s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à donner, ou plutôt qu'il n'en avait plus. Cherchant une excuse, il finit par déclarer :

- Désolé mais… Je crois que les fleurs dans mes cheveux m'empêchent de répondre.

- Vos excuses ne sont d'habitude pas très brillantes, soupira Riza, mais je crois que celle-là est la plus stupide de toutes, après l'histoire de l'éléphant rose qui avait mangé votre réveil.

* * *

- Aller Ash, on se réveille. Dépêche-toi un peu, bon sang !

- Je te rappelle que tu avais parlé d'une promenade dans les champs, pas d'un parcours combattant en sprintant comme des cinglés !

- Roooh, arrête donc de faire ton papy, répliqua Tarek en riant, t'as pas encore soixante ans je te rappelle.

- Et à ce train-là je ne pense pas pouvoir les atteindre un jour…

Tarek éclata d'un rire moqueur et, tout en courant, il se tourna vers son ami pour lui lancer une poignée de terre dans la figure. Il ne vit cependant pas Kaleb qui était passé devant lui, et tous deux finirent par se rentrer dedans. Ils tombèrent ainsi la tête la première dans les coquelicots qui peuplaient le champ, puis roulèrent en chahutant, écrasant au passage les fleurs rouges.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, essoufflés après leur lutte amicale. Kaleb était étendu sur Tarek, les mains coincées derrière la tête de ce dernier et son visage au creux du cou de l'autre, si bien que l'ishbal pouvait sentir sa respiration haletante contre lui. Il rougit violemment, ses pensées venant de déraper dangereusement vers quelque chose de plus sensuel qu'une simple lutte entre amis.

Le brun, sentant que son ami était soudainement crispé, se releva à moitié. Il se rendit lui aussi compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, et prit la même couleur coquelicot que son ami.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Je vous ai rejoints moi.

Les deux garçons, toujours l'un sur l'autre, se tournèrent vers Ashley qui débarquait comme à son habitude au mauvais moment. Il avait l'air vaguement surpris, mais certainement plus par leur visage couvert de boue que par la position ambiguë dans laquelle il les avait trouvés.

Tarek remercia intérieurement le ciel qu'Ash ne soit pas encore pervers en plus d'être psychopathe, tout en espérant pour qu'il ne remette pas cette histoire sur le tapis le jour où ce serait le cas. En tout cas, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire, cette heure-là n'était pas encore venue.

* * *

- Ah la vache, pesta Alya, il est déjà super tard. On n'a pas vu le temps passer.

Le petit groupe avait dû s'arrêter pour bavarder avec la moitié du village, tandis que la seconde moitié les avait impitoyablement entraînés dans leur maison pour prendre « un petit quelque chose ». Et c'est ainsi que, de petit quelque chose en petit quelque chose, Edward et ses amis s'étaient retrouvés avaient le ventre plein de thé et de petits fours, le tout accompagné d'une forte nausée.

Alors qu'ils prenaient un sentier cahoteux en direction de la maison, Havoc s'agita soudain dans son siège, fouillant et retournant les poches de sa veste.

- Que se passe-t-il, Havoc ?, l'interrogèrent en chœur les autres, intrigués par l'air désespéré qu'abordait le blond.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose ?, risqua Alphonse.

L'ancien lieutenant, tout en poursuivant ses recherches, lâcha d'un ton déçu :

- Ben j'avais acheté des clopes y'a même pas une heure. Des Wild Blend. Et elles ont disparu…

- Tant mieux !, répliqua Izumi d'un ton impitoyable, ça fera ça de moins pour vos poumons ! Ce doit être le docteur Mayer qui te les a prises. Vous savez, il paraît que c'est très mauvais pour la santé, ces saloperies. Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter…

Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord, convaincus de la bonne action de Stephen. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, compatissant seulement à la frustration de Jean quand ils apercevaient son air déçu. Seule Yun fronça les sourcils, murmurant comme pour elle-même :

- Ou alors…

* * *

La fumée s'éleva lentement de la cigarette que Kaleb venait d'allumer. Une Wild Blend entre autre. Tarek le dévisagea d'un air perplexe.

- Quand est-ce-que tu as été acheté des cigarettes, toi ?

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, absorbé par les volutes de fumées qui formaient des arabesques délicates avant de se dissoudre dans le bleu limpide du ciel.

- Et depuis quand tu fumes de cette marque ?, insista Tarek. Elles sont dégueulasses celles-là, je n'ai jamais vu personne en fumer, à part…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un bref instant, suivis par un large sourire sur le visage de l'ishbal. Tarek poursuivit d'un air narquois :

- Kaleb, voyons, c'est mal de piquer les cigarettes de nos chers invités. Je me demande qui s'est chargé de ton éducation…

Ash contempla avec un sourire le plus petit des trois, qui recrachait lentement la fumée de sa cigarette. Kaleb répondit sur le même ton :

- Moi, voler ? Mais Tarek, pour qui me prends-tu donc ? Ce qui est à toi est à moi, et ce qui est à moi est à moi : ce n'est pas ce que tu dis toujours ?

Le jeune Ishbal repartit dans un violent éclat de rire, en secouant la tête.

- Ah, ah, ah ! T'es un malin décidemment ! Allez, tu m'en files une ?

Une fois leurs chamailleries passées, le calme s'installa. Ce n'était cependant pas un de ces silences tendus, où les personnes se taisent car elles n'ont rien à se raconter. Au contraire, les trois garçons profitaient de cette quiétude pour ressentir la respiration de l'autre se mêler aux battements de son cœur. C'était une sorte de sérénité où l'on pouvait presque deviner les retrouvailles euphoriques, bien que silencieuses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kaleb ne put s'empêcher néanmoins de cogiter à nouveau sur leur situation. Problématique. Car ni lui ni Tarek n'avait prévu de rencontrer cet étrange groupe, composé de militaires, d'alchimistes, de civils et d'un ishbal. Contrarié de devoir briser ces retrouvailles, le brun finit cependant par murmurer :

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers Kaleb. L'air soucieux sur leur visage montrait bien qu'ils avaient compris de quoi leur ami voulait parler. Seulement, le problème était qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de solution eux non plus.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus fixa Tarek du regard, attendant ses instructions. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, c'était l'ishbal qui avait pris en charge les étapes de son existence, puis qui s'était également chargé de celle d'Ash, comme l'aîné d'une famille s'occupe de ces cadets.

Tarek était aussi incontestablement le meneur de leur petite troupe, et c'était d'ailleurs qui choisissait, la plupart du temps, leur prochaine bêtise. Bien que le moment ne soit plus vraiment au jeu.

_Quoique…_

- Ici, c'est chez moi, annonça finalement Tarek d'un air grave. Chez vous aussi. Et cela ne changera jamais.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en souriant. La certitude de l'ishbal ramenait la confiance au sein de groupe, et permettait de chasser pendant un temps les doutes de leur prochaine existence. Malgré tout, il poursuivit plus calmement :

- Le problème, c'est que c'est aussi chez eux. Du moins durant le temps où ils auront besoin d'être soignés. Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus, on ne peut pas faire changer Mayer d'avis ni les chasser.

- Tarek, l'interrompit Kaleb qui venait de comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir, j'espère que tu as conscience que cette collaboration risque d'être compliquée.

- Ben, souffla l'Ishbal en scrutant Ash, y'aurait peut être une solution…

- Je ne ferai exploser personne, articula calmement celui-ci sans adresser le moindre regard aux deux autres.

Voyant que son plan venait de tomber à l'eau avant même d'avoir été prononcé, Tarek secoua la tête avec désillusion, puis souffla finalement.

- Alors cette collaboration risque d'être très, très, très difficile.

* * *

- Azaad, je t'en prie. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de coopérer.

- Non, refusa le gamin d'un ton sans réplique.

Tarek tenta de se relever autant que l'enfant assis sur son ventre lui permettait, les yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil. Il contempla avec envie Kaleb qui dormait comme un bienheureux, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Quand il était rentré de sa promenade avec Kaleb et Ash, il était résolu à ne provoquer aucune bagarre. Pour cela, il avait soigneusement pris garde de ne pas prêter la moindre attention à Scar et Mustang. Il ne les avait pas dévisagés, il ne leur avait parlé. En cela on pouvait presque qualifier cette soirée réussite.

_Bon ok, je n'aurais peut être pas dû ignorer cet imbécile de Mustang quand il me demandait de lui passer le sel mais…_

Non, décidément, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour être réveillé à trois heures du matin par un gamin capricieux. Ce dernier lui donna finalement la raison, la voix pleine de reproches :

- Quand tu es parti chercher Ash avec Kaleb, vous aviez promis qu'on jouerait au foot à votre retour. Tiens tes promesses.

- Quoi ?, pesta Tarek, tu me réveilles pour un stupide match de foot ?

- Pour une promesse.

- Mais il est tard voyons, personne ne va se lever pour ça et on ne peut pas jouer à deux.

- Tu avais promis, geignit le petit garçon, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Demain, jura l'aîné en prenant Azaad dans ses bras. Demain je te le promets, on fera une partie de football.

Il se tut un instant, puis, voyant que cette nouvelle promesse n'avait pas empêché le plus jeune de se mettre à pleurer, il ajouta dans un soupir :

- Et même que, si tu veux, cet abruti de Mustang pourra jouer avec nous. Demain c'est promis, on fera la plus fantastique partie de foot de tous les temps.

- Mais il y école demain, se plaignit Azaad, qui avait néanmoins arrêté de pleurer.

- On jouera à votre retour, et j'irai acheter un ballon neuf pendant que tu es à l'école.

- Acheter ou voler ?

- Comme tu veux, bailla Tarek, du moment que tu me laisses dormir…

Voyant qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de son frère, Azaad sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il passa devant la chambre de Mustang avec l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être lui soutirer quelques promesses, mais se ravisa finalement. Il valait mieux le laisser dormir pour qu'il soit en forme demain.

Le petit Ishbal, une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, se glissa sous les draps aux côtés de son frère. L'autre était paisiblement endormi, et un large sourire illuminait son visage au repos. Azaad, lui fit un grimace joyeuse en pouffant de rire, puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Bonne nuit Estéban.

Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait profondément.

* * *

*message radio depuis l'abri en carton*

Ça vous a plu? Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais disons qu'il prépare les suivants. En tout cas, si vous avez une remarque, n'hésitez pas à... Je vais laisser la parole à Stephen.

Stephen: Camarades! Nous avons vaincu! Grâce à la généreuse action de Thyss, un meuble de ma chère maison a été sauvé (l'armoire de ma chambre, entre autre). Que Dieu (jenesuispascroyantmaiscen'estpasgrave) bénisse cette bienfaitrice, et ce pour l'éternité! N'hésitez pas à rejoindre l'SPDMDLMCLEDVA, ensemble nous vaincrons!

*Ashley furieux arrive et explose l'abri en carton de l'auteure*

Ash: Comment ça je ne peux pas exploser cette armoire?!

Auteure: et bien, c'est à dire que...

Ash: j'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à ta tête en tout cas!

Auteure *s'enfuit à toute jambes* aaaaah! (ça c'est du dialogue)

Je vous en prie, sauvez l'auteure des explosions du vilain Ashley. Il en va de la survie de cette fic! T_T


End file.
